The Queen's Diary: In the (secret) service of Her Majesty
by Quantum Trinity
Summary: Amelia is being seriously threatened and has to control both damage and panic while trying to have time with her children during their holiday despite an intrusive nanny. Meanwhile, a strange but quite interesting guest gets more attention than she should and the upcoming European crisis has a very bad timing. The perfect cocktail to make Amelia loses her nerves. F/F. R & R please!
1. Prologue

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

Notes:

First of all, I would like to dedicate my work to the victims of Orlando, because I started to write this story that fateful night… What a sad coincidence. To you guys, wherever you are, with all my love.

Secondly, this is (or was, now) absolutely not my kind of work. A movie as The Princess Diaries wasn't my cup of tea to be honest (being an adult is quite annoying sometimes, especially when we stupidly think that we are too old for something), but I wanted to give it a try because of the duo Julie Andrews and Anne Hathaway. Despite their respective talent as actresses, I was still reluctant... Until the comment of a very honest and sweet father, also reluctant at first. So I watched it because of his comment and just like him I was pleasantly surprised by the story of the main character and its outcome in both movies. That's why I chose this story.

I know Disney is thinking about homosexuality and how to bring it delicately on big screen. I may be gay but as a writer I understand the difficulties behind such a decision, especially if it's for an animated movie (but that's another debate). I also know producers and writers want to make a third Princess Diaries movie. They probably are working on it already, without Garry unfortunately :'( …  
Because a gay lead character would be a huge and major step for Disney, I think a movie would be more accurate. So here is my attempt. If you want to contact Disney on my behalf, please let me know first ;)

I hope I'll reach my goal with this story : to entertain you! Don't hesitate to leave a review. Enjoy!

In the memory of Mr. Garry Marshall. He was a true talent and better than a director, he was a real entertainment's conductor.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Somewhere in France.

In a deserted café, in which the awful decoration showed this place hasn't changed since the 90s, a man in his late fifties with a three days' beard was sipping at a beer in a corner. Two huge luggage were at his feet with a briefcase on top of them. He was looking through the window as the rain was hitting the glass softly. Outside the street was empty and dark, except for a weak lamp on the sidewalk. The barman was cleaning the bar absentmindedly while watching at some soccer match on the TV screen on the opposite wall from his only customer.

Then someone entered.

The barman looked at his new customer with a frown at first, but a smirk appeared on his lips. Although hidden under a big hood, that person was clearly a woman, wearing high heel boots and a long leather soaked coat that didn't hide her slender frame. She walked slowly towards the bar and turned her head to look at the man in the corner.

\- Do I have a lot of homework? She asked him.

The man opened the briefcase and took a big and quite thick brown envelope that he put down on the table unceremoniously. The woman sighed loudly before asking for a coffee in a perfect French to the barman and joined the man at the table.

\- Why do you always choose some sordid place for us to meet Dennis?

\- Hello Nikita, Dennis greeted her with a cocky smile.

\- Funny, she said with sarcasm. Bob had the decency to meet her in fancy places if I recall correctly. Try Mathilda for once.

\- Why stating the obvious, Dennis said with a glint in his eyes.

She took the envelop as the barman came with her coffee, thanked him and waited for him to be back to his soccer match before opening it to take a look at its content while Dennis was busy with his phone.

\- It looks like a manuscript, what is it? She asked Dennis.

\- It's a copy of a diary. Her diary, he said showing her a picture on his phone.

\- The Queen of Genovia? You're kidding, she whispered.

\- This is your last assignment, I wanted you to go with a bang.

\- This is a _big_ bang, she hissed at him, pointing at his phone, clearly not happy with her assignment.

\- Come on, it won't be your first royal blood, Dennis said with a smile.

She huffed loudly as she was leaning back in her chair.

\- But I've never been completely undercover, for a whole month, with a royal head!

Dennis wasn't smiling anymore. He was looking at her with a strong face as he was sipping at his beer. The woman bent her head, understanding the silent admonition from Dennis' face. He put his beer down slowly, never taking his hard look away from her.

\- Our hiring contact is pretty adamant, Dennis said in a quiet but harsh voice. Queenie here is deranging. A lot. So you get in the picture, you get to know her, you gain her trust and you become friend with her. Braid her hair or do shopping with her, I don't give a damn, as long as you stick to her side like glue for the next month or more if needed until action time! Am I clear?!

The head under the hood nodded lightly. She took a thin folder out of the envelop and looked at the papers, reading silently. Then she whistled at something she has just read.

\- Wow, last undercover ever and I'll be… _that_. Jean would laugh about it you know, she said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

\- You shouldn't complain, that's the best we came up with. We owe this mission to his father by the way. Apparently his father's friend needed someone to handle the Queen discretely, but it goes without saying, right? Dennis asked raising one eyebrow.

\- Not too much direct contacts then? She asked, ignoring his question.

\- Just two but I've only dealt with one so far. A man called Lionel, easy to spot he's the head of the security.

\- The head of the security?! Okay you've lost me there Dennis, why can't he deal with her on his own?

\- Look we don't have much time. All you need to know is in here, Dennis said pointing at the thick envelop, plus your back up story of course. Your room there will be fully prepped in case you need to act before the cue, plus a little extra. Lionel and your other contact will get in touch with you once you're settled at the castle.

\- Two insiders… Why do I have the feeling it's going to be messy. Thank God it's my last mission, she said in a sigh.

She was drinking her coffee as Dennis was observing her, frowning.

\- You sure about that? Dennis asked after a while.

\- I'm 32 Dennis. I would like to settle down at some point, I'm tired of hiding for the sake of this job, she explained.

\- I know. And your _wife_ keeps bothering me with her ticking biological clock, he said rolling his eyes.

\- We're still not married but sorry about that, she said in a chuckle. To me it's more like the call of a life without a constant dagger over my head. Speaking of kids, what am I supposed to do with the Queen's children?

\- They're out of our picture, but if you have them wrapped up around your finger, you'll get the Queen pretty easily, Dennis answered before finishing his beer.

\- Obviously. Messy mission, she breathed, shaking her head.

\- Damn, I can't believe this is the last time we meet in a crappy place. You were my best element. I will miss you, you know. Now go with a bang, Mathilda, Dennis said as he stood up to take the luggage.

\- A _big_ bang, she added as she was taking one of the luggage.

Dennis chuckled at that with a mischief smile, and they left the café in the dark and rainy night.


	2. Chapter 1

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.  
I don't have a beta reader (but the job's open guys), and English is not my mother tongue. So I apologize for the mistakes you may find.

 **Chapter One**

Queen Amelia was one strong woman. Since her coronation, it seems like she has never stopped working. At the beginning of her reign, the young Queen was eager to learn with the help of her grandmother Clarisse. So eager that she managed to have a meeting with none other than Queen Elizabeth II, to have some "tips" about ruling because, to quote Amelia, "come on, she's one heck of a queen!".

She then married Lord Nicholas Devereaux in 2008. Unfortunately, Genovia wasn't immune to the economy crisis this year and some major decisions have had to be made; contracts to renegotiate, partnerships to rethink. Amelia showed both her Queen and businesswoman sides, handling the difficulties of this breakdown like a master as hard as it was, cooperating with other countries, doing everything she was capable of to keep the head of Genovia out of the water.

One year later, the royal couple welcomed their first child, Princess Isabel Helen Renaldi, followed in 2012 by Prince Frederic Rupert Renaldi.

2013 was a sad year. Fifty-seven Genovians died in one of the most severe flood the country had ever known; and Nicholas had a car accident in a frontal collision with Lionel younger brother. Both men died on impact.  
Then some shade was thrown upon the royal family when the press found proof of an impending divorce between Amelia and Nicholas. The Queen had had no choice but to confirm, explaining that it was a mutual decision and despite the recent birth of their son, Lord Devereaux had left the palace to live in a mansion nearby.

Here we are three years later, and Amelia is still facing her reign alone. Although her grandmother would like to see her married again. She is a beloved Queen and a loving mother. She remains strong and makes sure she is heard regarding the dramatic issues our world is facing, politically and socially.  
Therefore, new enemies made sure they were heard as well.

A few months ago, the palace started to receive threatening letters. Amelia was able to contain the worry amongst her family and the members of the Parliament until biohazard suits were running all over the palace after another letter, containing some powder. Later, the tests revealed it was only baking soda. But it was all over the news so whoever was behind the threat knew now the seed of fear was well planted, not only in the leaders' mind, but in the people's too.

Amelia was at her desk signing a bunch of papers, her assistant Charlotte at her side, when her grandmother came in.

\- Charlotte, would you excuse us for a moment, please?

\- Of course your Highness.

Amelia put a finger in the air as she was signing the last documents, preventing Charlotte to walk away.

\- There, all done! Amelia said at her last stroke of pen. Thank you Charlotte.

Charlotte took the documents and left the Queen's office, closing the door behind her to give the two women some privacy.

\- Have you thought about the bodyguard? Clarisse asked

\- Grandma, please, we've talked about that. I won't have a bodyguard 24/7 with me, Amelia said as she came closer to her grandmother to kiss her on the cheek.

\- You do realize the threat is serious?

\- And that's why we have tripled the security service, plus the kids will have a super ninja nanny. Lionel told me she's arriving today.

\- He's very concerned about this situation, Clarisse added. He hired her personally and he would do the same for you. The poor man can't be everywhere when we are all here and he is pretty sure the threat comes from the inside.

Amelia went at the windows and spotted Lionel outside talking with some security staff.

\- I know, she said thoughtful. But at the end of the week it will be the summer holiday and I'll be with Isabel and Frederic as much as I can, so the nanny will be close. No need to hire someone else.

Clarisse huffed in resignation, understanding the battle was definitely lost. Her granddaughter was as stubborn as she was after all.

\- Those children have already lost their father Amelia, and I am too old for regency. So please, stay close to the… "super ninja nanny".

Amelia chuckle at her grandmother quoting her words but the feeling faded quickly as she saw Lionel, now alone outside, wearing quite a somber face.

\- Grandma, do you think Joe could talk with Lionel?

\- Of course darling, whatever for?

\- It's just that he seems more… distant these days. He's only been head of the security since last year but I'm afraid all this menace situation is putting too much in his plate, Amelia explained as she was sitting back at her desk.

\- He has been distant for the three past years since his brother and Nicholas killed each other in the accident, Clarisse said carefully.

\- That's why I said _more_ distant, Amelia added sadly.

Clarisse came closer to her granddaughter, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

\- I'll talk to Joseph, don't worry, she said reassuringly before kissing her on the temple. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off with my great-grandchildren to see our new resident at the stables.

\- We have a new horse? Amelia asked as Clarisse was about to leave.

\- A stallion, but he belongs to our guest. You probably don't remember that Henry has written to me to ask if we could welcome his great great-niece for the next two weeks. Don't ask me by which degree there are too much people in their family, Clarisse added in a light tone.

\- Oh right the Duke of France. I remember now, you told me something about a woman with an ugly divorce. Has she arrived yet? Amelia asked.

\- Her horse has but she will be here later apparently. Ask Charlotte for the details. Ta-da darling, Clarisse said as she was leaving.

It was a beautiful day to take a walk with the children. They were thrilled to know a pure stallion was being welcomed in the royal stables. They were walking with Joseph on the path leading to the stables as Clarisse arrived, smiling at the sight of her husband with a little prince well seated on his shoulders, and a princess tugging at his hand. When the trio saw Clarisse coming, loud cheering from the children ensued.

\- Super gram! Frederic shouted raising his little arms in the air.

Joseph winced at the shout, too close to his ears for his liking, making Clarisse laughed at the children's loud enthusiasm despite the possible ears bleeding of her husband. She kissed all three of them on the cheek as they started to walk together, Princess Isabel now holding her hand.

\- Good Lord if I wasn't deaf before, I will be soon, Joseph muttered to Clarisse.

Clarisse chuckled, linking her free arm with him as the Princess was tugging at her hand.

\- Come on super gram! I want to see the new horse, Isabel said pressing them to quicken their steps.

They arrived at the stables but the horse wasn't in any box and Isabel was running at rocket speed everywhere to find him. Frederic wanted to follow his big sister and Joseph had to put down the fidgeting little boy. When Isabel run past them at full speed, Frederic run after her as fast as he could and they went out of the stables.

\- Don't go too far please! Joseph inquired.

Clarisse and him were heading outside as well when Isabel called them.

\- Super gram! Grandpa Joe! Come quick he's here! Isabel shouted.

On the carousel, a beautiful black stallion was trotting lightly. The horse slowed down and looked at his audience, coming closer. He stopped a few feet away from the children in a regal pose. They were looking at him with wide eyes, taking some hesitant steps backward, only to be stopped by two pair of legs belonging to Joseph and Clarisse.

\- Wow, Frederic breathed.

\- He's like ten feet tall! Isabel added.

\- He's gorgeous, I wonder where did she find him, Clarisse said muttering, extending her hand for him to come closer.

The horse came closer smelling her hand suspiciously, and after a short hesitation he put his nose in her palm for her to pet him.

\- What's his name? Isabel asked her great grandmother.

\- I don't know sweetheart, we will have to ask our guest, she answered. Amelia would like you to talk with Lionel, she said quietly to Joseph.

\- Is there something wrong? He asked.

\- He is a little out of it, enough for Amelia to worried about him.

Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a knowing look.

\- I will talk to him, Joseph said. Alright, it's almost lunch time so who's hungry? He asked the children.

\- Me! Frederic said raising a tiny index in the air.

\- I am starving, Isabel added, I could it a h-

\- Huh huh! Clarisse cut her off, I wouldn't finish that sentence in our new friend's presence if I were you.

The little girl clapped both hands on her mouth, giggling at her wrong choice of words.

Then the four of them walked back towards the palace. Well, Joseph and Clarisse were walking, while the children were running randomly around them, chasing one another, laughing their children's joy.

The ballroom at the palace was full of people preparing and decorating the room for today's event. Once Amelia was crowned, she had wanted to celebrate the first day of summer at the palace with the World Music Day. For eleven years, every 21st of June, there was a small orchestra in the ballroom, bands of music scattered all over the palace's gardens, and everybody was welcome to come and enjoy the party. This year, unfortunately, due to the threat upon the Queen's head invitations were sent to a couple of hundred people only.

Charlotte was directing two men perched on ladders, hanging a banner on the pillars as Amelia came next to her.

\- Is everything alright? The Queen asked.

\- Absolutely your Majesty, it will be perfect.

\- Good. I wanted to ask you about our guest, I mean the one who's staying with us for two weeks apparently. I completely forgot about her, shame on me, Amelia winced.

\- That's why I'm here your Majesty, Charlotte said with a smile. She is a distant relative of the family d'Orléans and her name is Alexandra de Bourbon-Vendôme.

\- Oh beautiful name. And –

Amelia suddenly stopped talking, tilting her head as a cello, from afar, started playing the four introductory notes of a famous piece of music.

\- God I love Carmen, sorry, Amelia said waving a hand.

Charlotte chuckled at her Queen's enthusiasm as she was taken by the arm to put some distance with the working staff.

\- And what do you know about the divorce? Amelia asked quietly.

Charlotte scanned briefly the room before answering.

\- The ex-husband is a gambler; he has lost half her fortune but she didn't know until later because he told her he was investing the money in his company.

Amelia gasped.

\- And to top it off she found him in their bed with another woman, Charlotte added in a hushed tone.

\- No way! Amelia gasped with wide eyes.

Charlotte nodded in haste. Amelia opened her mouth to add something but was cut by her children's voices calling after her.

\- Here are my beautiful monsters! Amelia greeted them affectionately.

\- Mommy! You need to see this horse, the Princess said, he's like wow!

\- Yeah and he's like this big! Frederic added gesturing the size with his four year-old's arms.

Amelia laughed at her children's description when her grandmother came next to her.

\- Well he's certainly one gorgeous stallion, Clarisse said. Joseph was speaking with Lionel on our way here but I think the new nanny has just arrived.

\- Perfect, Amelia beamed, let's meet her before we go to lunch.

They all went at the entrance where Lionel and Joseph were speaking with a tall brunette woman. The two heirs were now attached to their mother's side, suddenly shy in front of a new face. As soon as the woman saw the Queen, she curtsied.

\- Your Majesty, this is Mathilda Marchand, the nanny, said Lionel.

Amelia extended her hand with a big smile to shake Mathilda's hand.

\- Welcome to the palace, the Queen said.

\- Thank you your Majesty, Mathilda answered with a strong French accent.

The introductions followed with the Dowager Queen and Charlotte, then Amelia patted her children's shoulders lightly, asking them silently to say hello.

\- Good morning Miss Marchand, they both said with their timid little voice.

\- Good morning Princess Isabel, Prince Frederic. You can call me Mathilda, she said with a smile.

\- I would like to talk with Mathilda and give her a tour of the palace before she starts, if it's alright with you? Lionel asked the Queen.

\- Of course, no worries, she answered before turning to the new nanny, and you can rest or wander around this afternoon, as long as you're with the kids this evening. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to feed the beasts.

She eyed her children with mischief before adding,

\- Race you to the kitchen!

And she started running followed by her two giggling children.

\- You may have three children to look after instead of two, Clarisse said to Mathilda, I still wonder who is the youngest of them all.

\- Don't worry your Highness, I'm sure I can handle her, Mathilda said with a little smirk.

The afternoon ran smoothly for everybody. The Princess did some homework and after the Prince's nap, their mother joined them for recreational activities. Then Amelia reminded them she had some work to do as well, but The Queen's duty call for the day could be done with them, for their greatest pleasure.  
They were in the garden checking the only two bands authorized this year when Charlotte received news in her earpiece.

\- Alexandra de Bourbon-Vendôme has arrived, I will excuse you on your behalf for not greeting her directly your Majesty, Charlotte said.

\- Oh no don't bother we can go and meet her, Amelia responded ready to go.

\- I'm sorry but the chef is still waiting for you to check on the buffet and you will need to go and get ready soon, Charlotte winced.

\- Right. Then tell her welcome and that I will see her this evening.

\- Of course your Majesty, Charlotte said as she was retreating towards the palace 's entrance.

\- Alright munchkins, time for food testing! Amelia said with a big smile.

Both children cheered and hummed in delight as they were going back towards the castle.

The evening came quickly and soon Amelia and her children were in the corridor leading to the ballroom. Mathilda was here, ready to be in charge of both little royal heads.

\- Mathilda, Amelia inquired, you can stay one hour, then it'll be time for bed. Please don't leave them until I'm back.

\- Of course your Majesty, Mathilda answered, glancing quickly at Lionel who nodded discretely.

\- Okay, let's go, Amelia said smiling et her children.

After the formal royal introduction, Amelia greeted her guests and wished them a wonderful time here at the Palace, and finished with a not so formal "happy Music Day and enjoy!" as the music started.  
Everybody was having a good time, inside and out with the other bands, and Amelia tried to speak with as much guests as she could.  
Lilly was here as well. Five years ago, she became a Genovian to the greatest pleasure of Amelia, by marrying Kip, the Captain of the Royal Guard, and they now had 4-year-old twin boys, Cameron and Anthony. Tonight Kip was on duty but the couple was allowed a dance or two.

Soon it was time for Isabel and Frederic to go to bed and Amelia didn't fight against their cute little pout when they insisted on saying goodnight to their great-grandmother and Joseph. When they finally found them they kissed goodbye and retreated to their rooms with Mathilda.

\- Have you seen Alexandra de Bourbon-Vendôme? Amelia asked

\- She was here a minute ago, maybe she went outside, Joseph answered.

\- How is she? I mean what is she wearing? So I can recognize her. I feel bad I didn't welcome her yet, Amelia winced.

\- Don't worry darling, she knows how it works. She's red hair, as tall as you and quite gorgeous, Clarisse explained.

\- Oh yes, you can't miss her, Joseph added with a smile.

Clarisse looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

\- I am merely confirming your description your Highness, he said with a sweet smile, bending to kiss her hand.

Amelia chuckled at their exchange and kissed both of them on the cheek.

\- Make her dance, she'll forgive you, she said to Joseph. I'm off hunting our guest.

As she was turning around to go outside she bumped into a tall and handsome man.

\- Oh my bad! She said in a rush. Cristobal, she added recognizing the man.

\- Your Majesty.

He bowed and kissed her hand.

\- May I have this dance?

\- Well I was head-

She was stopped by Clarisse who nudged her in the back as she was walking behind her towards the dance floor with Joseph.

\- Of course, Amelia answered with a forced smile.

Cristobal Dalegrada was the director of the Children shelter in Pyrus that Amelia had made build at the very start of her reign. He was the perfect match in her grandmother's eyes. He was smart and handsome, he adored Isabel and Frederic, but he talked a little bit too much, especially about stock exchange and fly fishing. He was courting her but wasn't pushing anything to Amelia's relief. Being a Queen and a widow acted as a natural obstacle. He was a good man, but that was it.  
Nevertheless, she danced with him, much more to avoid a possible lecture from her grandmother the next day. While dancing they talked about her children, then the shelter and, to Amelia's delight, about stock exchange, again. At least she could talk about it, unlike fly fishing.

The music faded softly as well as Cristobal's ranting, who decided to keep on dancing quietly with the Queen. But the music didn't stop completely as one cello played one note in staccato then slower and slower to adopt a very particular tempo. Then four famous notes followed, played rhythmically by the cellos to introduce the piece. Amelia smiled at hearing Carmen's Habanera.  
At the same time something caught her eyes. Red hair, slightly curly, belonging to a woman wearing a beautiful red dress. She was stunning. Something stopped in Amelia. She quickly realized she had stopped dancing as well as breathing. Cristobal was now looking at her with concern.

\- Are you alright?

\- Yes, yes. Sorry. I just saw someone I forgot to greet, Amelia said, composing herself with a weak smile.

She excused herself and went in the direction of the woman. But she wasn't there anymore. Amelia scanned the crowd without success and her eyes ended on the small orchestra. She has always loved Carmen but right now the cellos strangely felt like traitors with their rhythmic, and the violins were taunting her with Carmen's theme. Amelia knew the lyrics all too well.

 _L'amour est enfant de bohème,  
Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi_  
 _  
Love is a gypsy child,  
It has never, never known the law_

She looked again trying to catch a glimpse of red hair in the crowded ballroom. And there she was, between two pillars laughing with some people. Amelia started to walk again, hesitantly, almost at the same pace of these four rhythmic notes. The lyrics still in mind, she almost felt like Carmen with Don José in her sight. The hunter and the prey. How ironic, she thought as she was chasing her guest.  
This wasn't about seduction; she was just intrigued by Alexandra of Bourbon-Vendôme. And she was a good hostess so she was determined to reach her to welcome her; to tell her to enjoy her stay despite the circumstances. Amelia was getting closer and hummed without thinking with the violins.

 _Si tu ne m'aimes pas,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.  
Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime,  
Prends garde à toi !_

 _If you love me not,  
If you love me not, I love you.  
But if I love you, if I love you,  
Watch out!_

Alexandra was suddenly looking at her, dead in the eye. Amelia felt like a deer caught in the headlights and didn't take a step further. The red hair was looking at the Queen with a small frown for a few seconds, surely surprised to see Amelia looking back at her quite intently. Quickly her face softened and she bowed her head at the Queen. Amelia managed to give her bowing guest a small smile and a nod, then Alexandra was going away, again.

Not far away, Lilly was with Kip, and she watched her best friend's intense look directed at that red hair woman. Lilly saw Amelia coming in her direction but she noticed that her friend didn't acknowledge her presence at all, her eyes glued on the retreating red hair. Then the clumsy nature of the Queen showed up. As she was passing by a pillar draped in a curtain, her crown caught itself in said curtain, forcing the Queen to take a few steps back.

\- Ow ow ow! Not now! Amelia muttered.

Lilly was at her side in a rush, trying to help her stuck friend, followed by her husband Kip.

\- Are you okay? Lilly asked.

Amelia extricated herself in a frustrated grunt, rather forcefully from the crown still caught in the curtain, destroying her beautiful bun.

\- Yeah yeah, Amelia answered. Kip can you put that in safety? Pointing at the crown hanging on the curtain. I gotta go, she added as she went away.

\- Of course, but your Majesty don't you want- Kip started.

\- No no, let her go, Lilly said quietly, watching with interest her friend rushing through the people.

Now Amelia was getting confused. She didn't know why she had to go after that woman with such determination. She was just over there, not far away so why stop now, Amelia thought. Alexandra turned her head for a few seconds and was looking at her with a tiny smile but never stopped walking. The Queen was wondering why she needed to stop dead in her tracks, once again, when Alexandra was looking back at her. She frowned deeply as the music resonated in her ears and went on following the woman who was now climbing the stairs, unaware of her hesitant steps which again adopted the rhythm of the Habanera. Amelia was really confused. She didn't know any more if she felt like Carmen or Don José. Was she the hunter or the prey?

 _Tout autour de toi, vite, vite,  
Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient.  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite,  
Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient._

 _All around you, swift, swift,  
It comes, goes, then it returns.  
You think to hold it, it flees you,  
You think to flee it, it holds you._

Climbing the last steps of the stairs, Amelia saw her heading towards the balcony. The music was becoming a blurry background sound in her ears as she was slowly approaching the balcony. The final notes faded away once outside, and she was surprised to see she was actually alone.  
She sighed deeply, finally ready to give up the chase and leaned against the stone railing.

\- This is really beautiful, someone said behind the Queen.

Amelia turned instantly at the voice to see her guest approaching the railing and looking at the clear and beautiful sky full of stars. And she was transfixed by the red head.

\- Indeed, she answered, almost whispering.

The woman turned towards her with a big smile as she curtsied.

\- Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you, she said with a light French accent. I am Alexandra de Bourbon-Vendôme.

\- Likewise, Amelia said smiling.

Alexandra turned to look at the stars again as Amelia shook her head to compose herself in front of her guest.

-Is your suite alright? Amelia asked.

\- Oh yes, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay at the palace.

\- You're welcome, I hope you will enjoy your stay.

Alexandra smiled politely and looked at the sky absentmindedly.

\- I'll try, she said quietly after a moment.

\- If you need anything, or… if you ever need to… talk, Amelia said hesitantly.

\- Thank you for your concern, but I don't want to bother you with my failed marriage.

\- No no really, I mean it, Amelia added quickly. I know the trial and tribulations of a divorce.

\- I thought… I mean, aren't you? … Alexandra tried, a frown showing her discomfort.

\- Nicholas and I were at one, well two, signatures away to finalize our divorce. But… Amelia closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. Anyway, for the sake of my children I'd rather be a divorcee sharing custody than a widow.

Alexandra's eyes were full of compassion and Amelia had to look away, embarrassed at her own confession. Then a hand was on her hand resting on the railing, squeezing lightly; Alexandra wasn't even looking at the Queen, understanding her embarrassment, and her hand went away rapidly.  
Both women shared a comfortable silence while looking at the bright stars.

\- If you'll excuse me, I will go back to my chambers, Alexandra said after a couple of minutes. Have a goodnight your Majesty, she added bowing her head.

Amelia smiled at her and Alexandra was going away. Without realizing what she was doing she took her guest's hand to stop her.

\- Alexandra? Amelia said, confused at her own boldness.

\- Your Majesty?

Amelia didn't really know what to say nor why she was holding Alexandra's hand, and she knew she had to say something, anything. But then Alexandra closed her eyes with a small frown.

\- Something's wrong? Amelia asked, concerned.

\- Tchaikovsky, Alexandra answered, barely audible.

Amelia tilted her head, realizing she wasn't listening to the music before this moment. The small orchestra was now playing the Sentimental Waltz, and the solo violin was breathtaking. Amelia couldn't take her eyes off of Alexandra who was squeezing her hand a bit tighter, like she was holding onto it for support. She noticed the teary eyes as her guest reopened them.

\- Sorry, Alexandra said blushing. It's just… It was… my wedding waltz, she added weakly.

\- Oh. I… I'm-

\- It's okay, Alexandra said in an attempt to reassure the concerned Queen. Did you want to tell me something?

\- Huh? Oh! Hum, I just- Amelia stammered then took a deep breath. Have a goodnight Alexandra.

Alexandra smiled and bowed her head again, sliding her hand slowly away from Amelia's as she went back inside.

Amelia wasn't moving, watching her guest going away. She burrowed her brows at her own confused state.

\- What the heck is wrong with me? She asked herself quietly, running a hand in her hair in frustration.

She then leaned back on the railing of the balcony and looked at the stars, as if they would give her an answer.

\- Daddy… she prayed in a whisper.

Later that night, the Queen didn't write a lot in her diary, just what had to be written:

 **I had the strangest sensation this evening. I was pulled towards her but I don't know why. It was truly disturbing. I think that woman is as dangerous as Carmen, but she is not aware of it. But what is really dangerous, is that I like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 2**

Despite their royal status, Amelia insisted that her children had to go to school. Both Amelia and Nicholas didn't like the idea of their children enclosed at the palace with a tutor. Social interactions are crucial for young children and she wanted them to have a life outside the palace. Isabel was quite social and had a lot of friends, but Frederic was as shy as his mother when she was in school. Though he was now friend with Lilly's twins, he would stay stuck to his big sister every chance he got. But it was a start.

Because of the threatening letters, Amelia had to take them out of school for obvious security reasons. Frederic was the happiest little boy of the kingdom but Isabel pouted at her mother for two long days. The Princess didn't mind the tutors she and her brother had, she just wanted to be at school with her friends. Happily, the school year was almost over, just a few days left until the liberating Friday and it will be the summer holiday. Amelia had decided to go to their little mansion on the cost and enjoy the beach with her children for the weekend.

But Amelia still had to face this morning and so were her heirs. And it was more and more difficult to wake them up. Isabel didn't want to get up and started to cry so Frederic came to see what was happening with his sister and started to cry as well. The end of school year couldn't come sooner, thought Amelia.  
When Mathilda entered with a trey of hot chocolate, she found the Queen with both children on her lap on the floor at the foot of Isabel's bed, their heads nestled into the crook of her neck as she was rocking them in a desperate attempt to sooth their sobbing. Poor Amelia looked quite in over her head.

\- Hey, what do you say about showing me this horse you told me about after your lessons? Mathilda asked them.

Both little heads raised at the nanny's idea.

\- What a good idea! And you could introduce me to him as well because I didn't have a chance to meet him yet, Amelia added with enthusiasm.

\- But we don't know his name, Frederic said with a cute pouting lip.

\- Super Gram said we need to ask the guest but we didn't meet them yet, Isabel added.

\- Ah, right, Amelia said before clearing her throat, remembering her encounter with said guest. Well, that would be Alexandra and we'll ask her, don't worry.

\- Okay, let's make a deal, Mathilda said as both children were looking at her seriously. After your lessons and activities your mother will introduce this lady to you, and you will introduce the horse to your mother and I. How about that?

Isabel and Frederic cheered their agreement with Mathilda's plan and jumped off their mother's lap to get ready for the day.

* * *

Amelia wasn't late at the Parliament session this morning, because a Queen is never late. But she honestly wished she had started this session at the scheduled time. The matters of the day were rather important because the reports from her ambassadors from London and Brussels arrived on her desk yesterday. She and the members of Parliament needed to discuss about it, and about the possible outcome of Great Britain's vote because they had several contracts and agreements with companies from the British Kingdom. It turned into a very long and heated debate regarding the UK vote and Genovia's position in the EU, and nothing really constructive came out of the session. They all will have to wait for the result on Friday and act accordingly. Amelia started to feel her weekend at the beach slipping away from her like sand between her fingers.

The session was over when there was finally nothing more to say. She missed lunch time and she was starving so she went straight to the kitchen. But as she passed by the fitness room, she heard someone breathing loudly, obviously working out. The door was ajar and Amelia couldn't resist to take a peek to see who it was. She wasn't expecting to see Alexandra in sweatpants and a very tight white tank top, doing pull ups and every muscle required clearly showing with each pull. And toned muscles she had, Amelia thought amazed. She was doing a very good impression of a fish when Alexandra saw her and stopped in midair, and she couldn't take her eyes out of her guest's abdomen. Alexandra let herself fall down and bowed her head.

\- Your Majesty.

\- Hi, Amelia managed to say weakly.

Alexandra seemed embarrassed, frowning lightly.

\- I hum… I thought to ride a little this afternoon so I need to keep up with my horse, Alexandra explained, he's quite strong.

\- Well, you certainly are… fit, Amelia delivered her last word in a weak high pitched tone and mentally kicked herself to get a grip. She cleared her throat before speaking again. Would it be alright if the kids and I come to see your horse? They saw him yesterday and can't wait to show me your stallion.

\- Of course. And I would be delighted to meet the Princess and the Prince, Alexandra answered with a smile.

\- Good. Thank you. See you later then.

Alexandra only responded with a head bow and a small smile, and Amelia came out of the fitness room. She stood outside, lost in her thoughts but took another glance. Alexandra, hanged on the pull up exercise bar, wasn't moving at all and had a strange look with a deep frown, but quickly shook her head and started her pull ups once again. Amelia went to the kitchen slowly and took her cell phone to call Lilly.

\- Hey Lil, would you like to come with the twins tomorrow afternoon after school?

\- Sure. What's up?

\- Nothing. Much, Amelia lied, trying to sound casual.

\- Oh oh. I know that voice Mia. Is it an ice cream situation?

\- I don't know, Amelia winced.

\- Ice cream it is, see you tomorrow girlfriend!

\- Thanks Lilly, bye.

Amelia went on with her late lunch with a deep sigh, looking desperately in one of the fridge not knowing what to eat.

* * *

Once the lessons were over, Isabel and Frederic were bouncing with excitement. They couldn't wait to show their mother the huge and beautiful black stallion.

As promised to her grandmother, Amelia didn't dismiss "super ninja nanny" Mathilda, who tagged along on their way to the stables.

\- I could teach them a little bit of French if you want, Mathilda proposed casually. And if you allow me, I don't think Princess Isabel's tutor is well qualified.

\- Oh really? How's that? Amelia asked, a bit worried by Mathilda's implications.

\- My father is a teacher in a primary school in my hometown back in France, and let me tell you this is not the right way to teach a child how to read, write and count properly. You see, there is this method which consists in—

\- Don't worry about that, really, Amelia cut her off, understanding that Mathilda only disliked the tutor's learning process. Besides, in a couple of days the lessons will be over, but thank you for your concern.

\- Well I'm here for their safety, but if I can provide them an intellectual safety as well, I would feel much better, Mathilda said haughtily.

\- Mr. Cole has never felt the need to inform me about some difficulties Isabel might have, and I asked both tutors to tell me right away if they thought something was wrong.

\- Of course they won't tell you, you're their Queen, Mathilda huffed indignantly. They wouldn't dare. But I'm telling you these methods are not right.

Amelia was starting to feel annoyed by the very bold nanny who apparently knew better than her and the tutors how to educate her children. Unfortunately, she was now having doubts and needed to know so she forced a smile at the nanny before calling after her daughter who came beside her in a rush followed by her little brother.

\- Izzy, you would tell me if you had any difficulties with your lessons, right? She asked her daughter.

\- Yes mommy but I'm okay. I have good grades, Isabel answered in a shrug, confused at her mother's question. Why? Did Mr. Cole tell you something? Did I do something wrong? She asked with more confusion and glassy eyes.

Seeing her daughter getting worried and on the verge of tears, Amelia clenched her jaw to refrain herself and cursed silently at her nanny "know-it-all". This won't do, Amelia thought. She took Isabel in her arms and when she looked at Mathilda, she was convinced that this won't do at all when she saw her smirking.

\- Oh no honey! It's okay, I just wanted to be sure everything was alright, Amelia said while hugging her.

\- Of course the difficulties won't show before a couple of years, but you'll see, Mathilda added quietly. Think about it your Majesty.

\- You sure? Isabel asked her mother with a little voice.

\- Of course I am, I'm sorry for upsetting you sweetheart, Amelia answered between kisses on her daughter's cheek, before throwing a murderous glance at Mathilda.

They were approaching the stables. Alexandra was on her horse a few yards ahead of them, the stallion walking slowly towards them, and the children yelled their joy at seeing him. It was a good timing and a good distraction to cheer up the Princess. Amelia wasn't pleased by the boldness of Mathilda and right now she couldn't stand her.

\- Go inside and help Mateo to get my beauty ready, okay? Amelia said to her children.

In an instant Isabel jumped from her arms and she and Frederic were running in the stables. Alexandra was getting closer and the tension between the Queen and the nanny was palpable.

\- Thank you Mathilda, you can go back. The children will join you later, Amelia said calmly.

\- I'm sorry your Majesty but I can't—

\- Mathilda, Amelia said more firmly. Dismissed.

The Queen went into the stables, exchanging quickly a polite nod with Alexandra who was now close to Mathilda.

\- _Vous devriez faire ce qu'on vous dit_. You should do as you're told, Alexandra said, her face unreadable, making her horse walk slowly around Mathilda.

\- _Je fais simplement le travail qu'on m'a demandé de faire, et puis je suis Française, pas un sujet de la Reine!_ I am merely doing the job I was asked to do, and I'm French not a Queen's subject! Mathilda retorted vehemently.

\- _Mais vous travaillez pour elle, dans son royaume, et il serait plus judicieux de respecter les directives de votre patron, quel que soit son titre._ But you work for her, in her kingdom, and it would be wise to respect your boss' instructions, whatever her title is, Alexandra said, looking down coldly at the nanny who started to feel trapped in the horse round.

 _\- Et vous êtes?..._ And you are?... Mathilda asked, clearly unhappy to be lectured by a stranger.

De bourbon-Vendôme. Alexandra de Bourbon-Vendôme, she said, smirking at the huff Mathilda let out when she heard the noble name.

 _\- Vous savez, au temps des rois de France votre attitude vous aurait sûrement fait jeter en prison._ _Bon après-midi._ You know, during France kings' time your attitude would certainly have made you throw in jail. Have a good afternoon, she added with a hard look as she was getting down from her horse.

She went into the stables as an angry Mathilda was going away with fast steps.

 _\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on leur a co_ _upé la tête!_ That's why we cut their head! Mathilda muttered between clenched teeth.

\- Thank you for putting her in her place, Amelia said to Alexandra, looking apologetic. I wouldn't have been that diplomatic.

\- I don't know about that, she clearly disliked what I told her.

\- So I've heard.

\- Then your French is better than I thought, Alexandra said with a smile.

\- _J'ai un faible pour la langue de Molière._ I have a thing for the language of Molière, Amelia answered, shrugging.

\- Well good, Alexandra said, chuckling. My soft spot is for the language of Shakespeare.

Isabel and Frederic came at their mother's side, looking shyly at the red head woman.

-And these two monsters are the heirs of Genovia. Well? Amelia asked her children with a raised eyebrow.

Isabel greeted Alexandra without much difficulties but poor Frederic stumbled on her names. Alexandra put a knee on the ground to be at his level.

-It's okay munchkin, you can both call me Alex.

Suddenly Alexandra gasped, putting a hand on her chest with a faux shocked face.

\- Forgive me your Highnesses, I think I've left my manners on the saddle of my horse, she said in a whisper before standing up and curtsy. Princess Isabel. Prince Frederic, she said formally.

Both children giggled at Alexandra who seemed quite funny and Amelia was amused as well. Then a young stable lad with a white Mustang arrived at the Queen's side.

\- Here you are your Majesty, he said, handing her the reins.

\- Thank you Mateo.

\- This is Ivory, she's a Mustang, Isabel said with pride. Oh! We wanted to ask you, what is the name of your horse? She added in a rush.

\- Her name is Ivory? Alexandra asked with an incredulous face.

Isabel nodded rapidly.

\- Ivory? She asked again, looking at Amelia and pointing at the white horse.

Amelia chuckled at her guest's behavior and nodded, then Alexandra turned her head to the entrance of the stables.

\- Ebony? She called before clicking her tongue.

The black stallion came to her side peacefully and nudged her in the shoulder.

\- You're kidding, Amelia asked her, amused.

\- Nope. Ebony, meet Ivory, she said to her horse waving her hand between the two horses.

Ebony shook his head and neck, his mane waving graciously.

\- Show off, Alexandra said shaking her head at him with narrowed eyes. You'd better behave when you'll have these two on your back, pointing a thumb at the children.

\- Yay! Isabel and Frederic yelled.

* * *

Amelia and Alexandra took the horses for a ride, each child taking their turn with great pleasure on Ebony's back with Alexandra behind them. Amelia wanted to know more about her guest but Alexandra had had the same idea and throw back her questions with a genuine curiosity. The Queen did learn that she studied at Oxford and had taken over her father with his art company. She was now a patron of the arts and architecture and was living between Paris and Florence in Italy, an obvious choice for the _Renaissance_ lover that she was.

They went back peacefully at the stables and Alexandra was getting down from Ebony before taking care of Frederic, delighted to be on the tall horse almost by himself. Too soon for his liking, Alexandra took him in her arms. At the same time, Amelia throw her left leg to get down but lost her balance as her right foot stayed stuck in the stirrup. Ready to hit the ground, she closed her eyes firmly commenting her fall with a "Oh shoot!". Strangely enough, the impact wasn't as painful as she thought. She opened her eyes and saw Alexandra's concerned face. She realized that she wasn't on the ground but hanging in midair. Alexandra was holding her son and it seemed that her other arm was holding her firmly as well. Damn she's strong, Amelia thought.

\- Are you okay? Alexandra asked with worry.

Amelia looked in her eyes and her mind decided now was a good time to go blank. Nodding was the best answer she could deliver.

\- Did I hurt your back with my arm? Alexandra asked.

\- Huh? No, Amelia answered weakly. You have good reflexes. Thank you.

She then realized that Alexandra was still holding her, with her son on her other arm. She got up with her guest's help and unstuck her foot while Alexandra helped the Princess down the Mustang.

\- Did you twist your ankle with the stirrup? Let me take a look, Alexandra said, pushing softly Amelia to the nearest bench.

Amelia didn't have time to reply. Alexandra kneeled before her and took her foot in her hands and moved it very carefully from side to side.

\- Does it hurt? Alexandra asked worriedly.

Amelia, once again speechless only shook her head no.

\- And like that?

\- No, really I'm fine, Amelia answered quietly with a small smile.

Alexandra raised her head to look at the Queen and try to decipher any mark of pain on her face but found none. And then she looked into the Queen's eyes. If it wasn't for the children asking if their mother had her foot broken, both women would have stayed looking at each other for quite some time. Alexandra warm hand was still on Amelia's ankle. She quickly released the Queen's foot and stood up, her face flushed with embarrassment. She was now looking everywhere but at the Queen.

\- I'm sorry your Majesty. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon your Highnesses. I shall see you later, Alexandra said in a rush.

She hoped on Ebony's back and went away fast. Amelia didn't have time to say a word and was left there with her children.

\- I like her, Isabel stated. She's nice and she was as fast as Superman to catch you! Did you see that mom?

\- Hum, no sweetie I didn't.

Once again, she was confused by what happened. She felt as responsible as Alexandra with her foot checking for their discomfort despite the silent connection.

 **It was an interesting day. One woman that won't do if her behavior remains the same, and the other… The other will do. Too much, if I'm honest. But it can't be. I can't. I am not even able to write it down. Maybe it will pass...**

* * *

Somewhere in London at night, Dennis was in a cab when his phone rang. He answered and after a moment of listening at the person on the other end of the line he was clearly annoyed.

\- Okay slow down and tell me what happened at the stables. What do you mean you might have overstepped?

He listened and after a couple of minutes he huffed loudly and spoke harshly.

\- No no no! You will stay and finish your job! Do you understand?! So make it up and don't you dare calling me again to say that you can't get a hold of yourself. Get a grip and do your job!

He ended the call and threw his phone on the seat beside him.

\- Damn that Queen! Dennis whispered with clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 3

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended. Once again, sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

The following day started as smoothly as it could, the children were once again difficult to get out of bed without a plea and Amelia was stuck on the phone most of the morning. After noon, Lionel brought her a new letter, after his thorough inspection, threatening yet again. Though this one was a bit different. The envelope was bigger than others and contained a large brown feather with a short note which was usually the signature sentence: "Soon. The Eagle will never fly again."  
She didn't have time to worry about that with the European political fuss, and even if it wasn't every day the letters were becoming more and more regular. The strangest thing was that they were sent from a different part of the world each time. But their purpose worked perfectly. They were feared every time. Joseph took a look at the envelop and told the Queen that this one was sent from Lima, Peru. A harried Clarisse was grumbling on the sofa when Charlotte spoke.

\- Your Majesty, Mathilda would like to have a quick word with you.

Lionel jerked his head in surprise at Charlotte's words.

\- Of course, Amelia answered absentmindedly.

Mathilda entered, wearing a very apologetic face, looking almost like a child ready to be grounded; even more when she glanced at Lionel. He narrowed his eyes at her, clenched his jaw and squared his shoulder, then turned his back to look through the nearest window.

\- Your Majesty, your Highness, Sir, she said formally before coming closer to Amelia's desk. I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday afternoon. It was really inappropriate. And I will try to be better with all this, she stammered, waving a hand around her. I am not used to royalty, this is new to me and I won't lie, I truly feel way out of my comfort zone here, she explained in a wince.

The nanny looked really sorry and her discomfort regarding the protocol or how to express politely her disagreement with the Queen reminded Amelia of the time when she had to learn everything in order to be a Princess. Saying it wasn't easy would be an understatement.

\- I accept your apology Mathilda. _Merci_.

A young page boy came beside Lionel and handed him a big package. He scowled more than usual when he saw the printed address with the same font as the threatening letters. He bent over to put an ear on the package. Everybody in the room tensed and Mathilda put herself immediately between the package and the Queen.

\- For heaven's sake take your time! She chastised the head of the security. If it's ticking say it now Lionel, the kids are in the room right above us! Mathilda pressed.

Amelia was glad to see the nanny's bad temper was good for something.

\- No, I don't think it's a bomb. It's quite heavy but something is… rolling inside, Lionel explained tentatively.

The tension in the room took another level at Lionel's words. The package apparently came from Hungary. He opened it to reveal a beautiful wooden box. Joseph, Clarisse, Amelia, Mathilda and Charlotte gathered a bit closer around him. He opened it very carefully and a little chiming music started. It was a music box. Lionel opened it completely and they all gasped.

 _\- Quelle horreur!_ How awful! Mathilda said under her breath.

Clarisse was about to faint so Joseph and Amelia helped her to the closest armchair. Amelia fanned her grandmother with wide eyes, shocked by what she just saw, and Joseph tried to give his wife some water, reassuring her with sweet whispered words. Charlotte had her hand on her mouth and had to sit down as well before her knees give up on her.  
At the bottom of the box was lying the cut head of a golden eagle. The message was clear and well received.

\- I've heard that music before, Amelia said confused, trying to remember.

Lionel and Mathilda exchanged a concerned look. No one really paid attention to the music but they were now listening very carefully. And Mathilda gasped in horror.

\- Oh no, Clarisse breathed, recognizing the song.

\- What? What is it? Amelia asked.

\- It's… It's a song from the French Revolution, Mathilda answered.

Amelia didn't remember the song and her pleading eyes full of confusion silently pressed Mathilda to refresh her memory. The nanny started to sing weakly with a trembling voice, following the music.

 _Ah! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira  
Les aristocrates à la lanterne!  
Ah! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira  
Les aristocrates on les pendra!_

Ah! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine  
The aristocrats to the lamp-post  
Ah! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine  
The aristocrats, we'll hang them!

Lionel didn't need to understand fully the French song. He knew the history behind the lyrics, and the horror on Amelia's face was the best translation. He slammed the box violently to close it and ran out.

\- FIND ME THAT PAGE BOY NOW! He yelled at the staff in the hallway with fury.

Mathilda was starting to rush out as well when Amelia called after her.

\- I'm going back to the children don't worry, Mathilda said before the Queen had the chance to speak.

\- Thank you. Dismiss their tutors and go to their room. I'll join you as soon as possible.

Mathilda nodded and went out hurriedly.

* * *

The page boy has had the fear of his life, having to deal with a very hassled Lionel. But it turned out the package was delivered by a UPS deliverer, and the guards at the gate confirmed it was the usual man so nothing out of the ordinary.  
Clarisse, feeling better but still beyond worried, was pacing back and forth as Joseph was following her with soft eyes. His face was calm, but after years of practice he knew well how to hide his concern. Lionel wasn't impassive either, a frown seemed to have taken permanent place on his forehead for the past few months and he was looking exhausted. And Charlotte, dangerously pale, tried to dissimulate her shaky hands by holding her binder stronger than necessary.

\- Your Majesty, you should accept the Spanish proposition, and France is ready to cooperate as well, Lionel tried calmly.

\- I really don't like that idea. All our communications will be wiretapped. By two countries!

\- Mia please! I beg you, Clarisse pleaded louder than intended.

Amelia, who was sat at her desk, put her head in her hands and huffed in frustration. She had no control over this situation and she hated it, but it was clearly getting out of hands. Joseph came closer and put two reassuring hands on her shoulders.

\- Amelia. This is the best way to find who's behind all this. The sooner the better. You have important things to face at the moment so let the Spanish and French polices help you, Joseph said softly.

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, everybody in the room waiting for a reasonable answer.

\- Okay, she surrendered quietly.

\- I'll go tell Line to prepare the documents for the authorization right away, Charlotte said hurriedly and left the room with a sigh of relief.

Joseph showed is approval by squeezing Amelia's shoulders and Clarisse took one of her hand.

\- Good decision. Thank you sweetheart, Clarisse said.

\- I need to call my mom, Isabel and Frederic can't stay here. Maybe you should leave as well, Amelia said quietly.

\- What about you? Clarisse asked.

\- I won't leave.

\- But Amelia, your children needs you.

\- They need to stay safe. I can't leave Genovia, Amelia answered, her face becoming harder.

\- Amelia please —

\- No! I will do what I have to do and face whatever is coming at me.

\- You can't possibly let your children—

\- My father did, didn't he!? Amelia cut her harshly.

Clarisse was aghast. She never saw her grand-daughter in that state. So was Joseph, he was also saddened to see his girl in such a despair. They were all still in shock from the previous surprise package and needed some time to process with this new development.  
Clarisse understood Amelia's word, because she was right. Rupert did let his child to rule a country, because a whole people relied on him. Amelia was only walking in his footsteps, as always.  
A couple of minutes in a heavy silence passed.

\- Well, I should have seen this one coming, Clarisse said, ready to leave holding Joseph's hand firmly for a much needed comfort.

\- I'm sorry grandma, I didn't mean to be rude, Amelia said with a small voice.

Clarisse stopped and went back to Amelia, putting both her hands on her grand-daughter's cheeks.

\- I have mixed feelings about all this because I love you, all three of you, and I'm scared. But I'm sure about one thing. You, my Queen, are a great leader.

Clarisse kissed her on the forehead and went away quickly, hiding her tears from Amelia.

* * *

When Lilly arrived with two very energetic little boys, she was greeted by two more energetic kids and their mother. The latter with much less effusion. Compassionate, Lilly hugged her best friend.

\- Kip told me about the… delivery. How are you? Lilly asked quietly to prevent any of their children to hear her.

\- I'm okay, Amelia shrugged tiredly.

\- Whoever did this has just made a reckless move, I'm sure they'll be find soon.

Amelia nodded at her friend when she felt both her legs trapped by two similar little boys.

\- Auntie Mia! They cheered.

\- Hey there sweet peas, she answered them, tickling them on their side resulting on a giggling fest from the twins.

\- I'm sure we all need some fresh air so let's go outside for a while, and after, Lilly raised a hand holding a bag full of ice cream and wriggled her eyebrows, ice cream! She whispered with a glint a mischief.

The ice cream was taken to the freezer by a maid and Mathilda appeared with a big bag full of toys and balloons, from what ensued louder but happier children. When they reached their destination, Lionel had joined them and ask for a few words with Mathilda. The kids started to spread the toys everywhere, running around with the balls and balloons in an attempt to play something between rugby and soccer, but judging by their fit of giggles it was very funny. Lilly and Amelia were sat against a tree, enjoying the sight of their playing children. Amelia took a quick look at Lionel and Mathilda and frowned slightly when she saw them in what seemed to be an agitated conversion. Lionel was obviously unhappy at the nanny but Mathilda didn't remain passive. It stopped suddenly and they were getting back. Amelia couldn't help it; she was watching the kids playing again but she had to eavesdrop the end of their conversion.

\- …I get it! I will keep a low profile, Mathilda whispered.

\- I hope so. And don't do something stupid unless I tell you so, Lionel whispered harshly as he was going away.

The nanny took a deep breath and joined the children to play with them. Amelia thought the poor woman must have been lectured by the head of the security, surely because of the apologies she provided earlier. Lionel did look surprised to see the nanny had requested a few minutes to talk to the Queen.  
Amelia didn't know what to think about it but she didn't want to ponder over that now. She looked at her friend who had closed her eyes and noticed the bags under the eyes. She knew she wasn't sleeping, she couldn't with the noisy children.

\- You look tired, Amelia said.

\- Are you kidding!? Lilly answered, opening one eye. It's a nightmare to put them to bed and it's even worse to wake them up, she added, sitting up. One more school day left and we'll all be free, at last.

\- Don't tell me! Amelia laughed.

Frederic was climbing on a quite big log and jumped, very proud of himself. He kept doing that but Mathilda had had to intervene at some point.

\- Frederic, stop jumping from that log, you will hurt yourself, Mathilda warned.

Of course, the Prince wasn't listening, where would be the fun otherwise?

\- Frederic! Listen to Mathilda, Amelia said firmly.

\- And these two, Lilly said continuing their conversation and pointing two fingers at Cameron and Anthony, they function as one. It's terrifying, really! Why didn't our parents warn us about how hard it is to raise kids?!

\- Oh I'm pretty sure they did, Amelia replied with a laugh. But we were just like them, she added waving a hand at the children, we didn't listen.

And then, as if on cue, a siren like cry came from the log spot. Mathilda rushed in and so did Amelia. It was nothing but the poor little boy was crying nevertheless. His cries stopped as fast as they started when he saw Alexandra on Ebony's back coming in their direction.

\- Alex! He yelled with a bright smile.

The twins put themselves on the horse's track, adopting a straight stance, preventing Alexandra and Ebony to take a step further.

\- We're the royal guards, you can't pass, Cameron said seriously.

\- Really? I thought I was a guest here, Alexandra played along.

Lilly was groaning at her boys' behavior with the Queen's guest and instantly came behind them.

\- We don't know you, Anthony added with narrowed eyes.

\- Fair enough. My name is Alexandra.

Lilly put two firm hands on the boys' heads to stop any more comments.

\- Sorry, Lilly said to Alexandra, chuckling. They're my sons, Twister and Hurricane, she added pointing at them.

\- Mom! The twins chastised.

\- Okay, okay. Cameron and Anthony, and I'm Lilly, Mia's best friend, I mean the Queen's. Sorry, I'm a bit tired.

Amelia was approaching as Isabel and Frederic ran to greet Alexandra who was getting down from Ebony.

\- Mia, huh? Alexandra said amused, looking at the Queen.

\- That would be me, Amelia smiled shyly.

Lilly looked at her friend and found quite interesting to see a light blush on her cheeks. After seeing Amelia literally running after the red head during the Music Day party, Lilly wondered if this was the "ice cream situation". She discretely told Mathilda to gather the toys, balls and balloons so they can go back to the castle while the Queen and her guest talked peacefully. But Amelia and Alexandra didn't notice right away they were given some privacy.

\- I wanted to apologize, Alexandra said in a wince, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable yesterday with your foot, that was…

\- Oh no, no! Not at all, that was very thoughtful of you, Amelia replied in rush, looking away. If it wasn't for you I would have fallen miserably and probably hurt myself.

Ebony chose this moment to forcefully nudge Alexandra in the shoulder, forcing her to take a step closer towards the Queen. Both women, surprised, chuckled at the horse's move to avoid any awkwardness.

\- Well I should – Alexandra started then cleared her dry throat. I should get going, someone's eager to stretch his legs apparently, she added looking at her horse.

Ebony sighed through his mouth audibly, shaking his head as if to say no, and nudged Alexandra on the shoulder once again. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not happy to see him answering her back, but he was a stubborn horse and sighed again.

\- Can you believe him!? She said to Amelia who was laughing at the funny complicity between her guest and Ebony. See you later your Majesty, she added softly.

Amelia only nodded with a smile as Alexandra got back on Ebony, and watched them going slowly away before getting back to the children and Lilly.

* * *

Back at the castle, the children were enjoying themselves in the playroom supervised by Mathilda, and Amelia and Lilly chose the quietness of the Queen's suite to enjoy some ice cream in a comfy sofa. So it was ice cream time, which meant serious talking. It was their tradition every time they wanted to talk just the two of them. There had been ice cream situation for Amelia's wedding with Nicholas to know if it was the right thing to do. Amelia's first pregnancy, because it was a major change in her life. Then Lilly's pregnancy, because she was freaking out to have twins. And of course there has been an ice cream situation when Amelia and Nicholas decided to split up and divorce.

This one was different though. Usually when they call for an ice cream situation, the one who called for it would talk about it straight away. But for the first time, Amelia was doing her best to avoid said situation. She kept talking about the kids, the threat or the political issues. Lilly knew she had to approach it smoothly. If it was what she thought it was, she would have to make the Queen talk.

\- And what about your guest? Alexandra, right? Lilly asked casually.

\- Yes. What about her?

\- I don't know. Or maybe I do, Lilly said carefully.

Amelia found her ice cream very interesting and didn't reply to her friend.

\- You can tell me anything Mia, you know that, right? Lilly asked softly.

\- I know, but… Amelia sighed and took a full spoon of ice cream.

\- Do you like her?

Amelia choked in her ice cream and turned fifty shades of red.

\- I'll take that as a yes, Lilly chuckled. I knew there was a reason for you to run after her at the party.

\- What? Amelia asked confused. But I hadn't met her yet by then.

The Queen realized too late what she had just said and got up from the sofa, too embarrassed to face her friend. Lilly understood as well that what felt like a crush could be something more.

\- Don't ask me why I was after her because I really don't know. I just… I just had to, Amelia stammered and started pacing the room. It's just a stupid crush. Yes. That's it. Just a crush. And next time I see her in a tank top I will feel jealous like I should be.

Lilly gave her a puzzled look when she heard the last words, waiting for an explanation. Amelia groaned and let herself fall on the sofa.

\- That's why I called you, Amelia added before taking a deep breath. Before calling you, I saw her in the fitness room. She was working out and I don't know… She was wearing that white tank top and my brain went all… mushy. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I know I should have felt jealous of her body because believe me she's… she's… God what's wrong with me?!

\- Hey, nothing's wrong with you Mia, Lilly said seriously, taking Amelia's hand. You like her, so what?

\- But I'm not… I mean I'm straight so I can't. I just can't. And there's too much happening right now, I can't be distracted like that.

\- From what I saw earlier you two seem to get along pretty well though, Lilly said with a grin.

\- Lilly! Amelia complained taking away her hand.

\- Okay, okay, I'm just saying.

\- It's just a crush, and it'll pass, Amelia said more to herself.

Lilly let it go, but she knew this conversation was nowhere near over.

* * *

At night, Amelia wasn't able to write a single word in her diary and couldn't go to sleep. There was too much in her mind. Between the eagle's head with the legitimate fear that came with it and Alexandra, a woman she barely knew when she truly thought about it, she felt completely lost. She decided to go to the main balcony, just to have some fresh air and enjoy the sight of the stars of the cloudless sky. Maybe it could help her clear her mind. She sat outside on one of the bench for quite some time. The quietness was a gift and helped to sooth her mind full of mixed feelings. She was hearing Lilly's words again: "You like her, so what?"

A glass of water appeared in front of her.

\- Sleepless night? Alexandra asked softly.

\- Yeah, something like that, Amelia answered after the surprise effect.

\- Do you mind if I sit here?

\- Not at all.

Then Amelia saw an opportunity to ease up her tormented mind.

\- Alexandra, you know about the threat. As she nodded Amelia continued. There has been another one today and… To be honest I don't know if you should stay here any longer.

\- Oh. Okay, Alexandra said with deception. I would go if you want me to but—

\- I don't want you to go, Amelia cut her quickly, wincing. It's just… I don't think it's safe to stay close to me right now.

\- I understand. Well, unless it's an order, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you your Majesty because I will take that risk. I'm not one to give in to threat nor fear, even if it means being harmed or worse, Alexandra said firmly.

Amelia looked at her and it was like seeing her for the first time. At this moment, she wasn't the sophisticated French lady she saw on that very same balcony. She was just a strong woman, with a determination written all over her face to stand even on the front line. It was fascinating but Amelia realized the woman was a mystery. Alexandra was clenching her jaw and the Queen wanted to lighten the tension she brought with her failed attempt at making her go away.

\- Of course it's not an order. But I see you're back to "Majesty", so… no more "Mia" then? She asked with a smile.

\- Only if you call me Alex, the red head smiled back. But let's stick to protocol in public if you don't mind.

And they talked. A lot. About nothing and everything. They laughed sometimes, they talked seriously about politics and the infamous Brexit, they shared some bits of their respective life and failed marriage. When Alexandra told her she should go back to sleep it was 2.30 in the morning.  
And Amelia's mind was more tormented than ever when her head hit the pillow.

 **Oh no. No no no no no! I like her. It can't be, can it? She's smart, she's funny, she's strong, and not only physically. But there is also something mysterious about her that is annoyingly appealing.  
In other words: she's trouble** **…**

* * *

Once alone on the balcony, Alexandra sighed deeply and looked at the stars with sad eyes.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de_ _faire?..._ What am I doing ?... She whispered.

Then her phone vibrated in her pocket and despite the very late hour of the night she answered without hesitation. And without greeting.

\- Do you have it?... And?… Okay… No, we need to wait for the instructions… Honestly, I'm not sure I'm the right one for this job… She's, well, she's different, Jimmy… You know me, I'll do what I have to do… Yeah, bye.

She ended the phone call and groaned as she put her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 4

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.  
Mistakes are all mine. Thank you for the sweet reviews! Enjoy

 **Chapter 4**

They voted "out". The people of United Kingdom have chosen to leave Europe.  
Since the morning the TV was on BBC News and Amelia was glued to the screen as well as her phone and laptop. Line, a curly blonde in her mid-thirties, was taking over Charlotte who was stuck in bed with a bad cold. The Queen's assistant felt terrible to be unable to help on this messy day and gave her a very nasal "I'b so sorry, your Bajesty".  
Despite a rather short night and after the initial shock of the news, Amelia was in full leader mode and Line had to deal with the Queen firing instructions on her own. Amelia called for an emergency meeting with the Parliament in the afternoon. They needed to discuss partnerships, contracts, investments Genovia had with Great Britain, and adopt the best line of conduct. What was more worrying at the moment was the crashing down of the stock market.

\- We need to contact Terry and ask her for a report, and a report from the ECB and the Eurogroup as soon as she can have it, Amelia said.

\- The ambassador in Brussels, right? Line asked timidly.

\- Yes. But call Philip first, our ambassador in London. I would like to have a short report about the situation there.

\- Of course your Majesty. Line's phone rang and she looked at the screen. This is the director of The National bank of Genovia.

\- Put him through, Amelia sighed. Thank you Line, she added to dismiss her.

Line left the room and Amelia took a deep breath before answering her ringing phone.

\- Hello Mr. Hewitt, how are you?… Yes, what a day indeed… How much so far?… The Queen remained silent, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw. Well thank you for letting me know. Could you please call me back after stock exchange closing time?... Very well, thank you Mr. Hewit.

It was going to be a long day. Amelia knew it wouldn't get any better because she still had to tell her children they would go in ten days to San Francisco for the summer, to stay with grandma Helen, without her; and of course that the weekend at the beach was unfortunately canceled.

* * *

As expected, the lunch was not very pleasant when Amelia told about the change of plan for the holiday, and Isabel and Frederic left the table, pouting, without a single kiss to their mother. She felt terribly bad, she had never disappointed her children like that. The emergency meeting was a disaster as well and had to be adjourned when the exchange between some members became more than heated. Amelia stood in her position and so was the Prime Minister. There will be no referendum nor any ultimatum towards the EU regarding their place in the Union, and it was not negotiable. It would only show that Genovia was either giving in to panic or arrogant enough to think it could be much better without the EU. Politically and financially, Genovia needed the EU and despite being a small country, Amelia had worked very hard for Genovia to become an important actor within the Union. Of course the crash of the stock market was worrisome but the country was far from being ruined so there was no need to panic. But Amelia tensed up when Mr. Hewit called to ask if he could have an audience with the Queen, and when he finally arrived, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know how much of their investments they had lost in less than 24 hours. If he wanted to speak with her directly, it only meant it was quite a lot.

\- I brought you my report and a basic summary of the transactions of the day, he said, putting a folder on her desk.

Amelia was at the window and straightened up, ready to be hit.

\- How much? She asked calmly.

\- Well, considering the panic of this morning I think we're lucky that it—

\- Mr. Hewit, she cut, how much?

\- 196,875,000, he answered weakly.

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm and rational.

\- We're not the worst then, she said as she walked back to her desk.

\- No, Bill Gates has lost one billion.

\- That's crazy, Amelia breathed in utter shock. I think we should send him a condolence card for his loss.

Mr. Hewit couldn't contain his chuckle. At least the Queen hadn't lost her sense of humor.

* * *

The Queen and the director of the national bank talked for a while. Amelia needed to know what to expect from the few days to come. Once her duty done she went to see her children in the playroom. She hoped they were enjoying the well-deserved end of school time despite the circumstances. Unfortunately, she was greeted by two very pouty kids and when she dared to ask them if they were happy to be on holiday, she unleashed one of the beast.

\- Why do you care? Isabel asked coldly.

\- Sweetheart, of course I care –

\- No you don't! You're not even coming with us to see grandma Helen, Pat and Trevor. We can't do anything with you, you're always working! If daddy was here he would have taken us to the beach. I hate you! Isabel cried and ran away.

It felt like a slap, completed with the back hand. Something snapped in Amelia's mind and she was paralyzed. When her mind decided to work properly again, she realized she was alone in the room. She held back her tears. She had to go out, she couldn't cry here.

Amelia took Ivory and made her run as fast as the mare could so she could cry in peace and let the wind take care of her tears. Alexandra was getting back at the stables when she saw the Queen rushing in and getting out a few minutes later on Ivory's back, speeding at full gallop. She understood something was wrong so she decided to follow her from afar.

After a good run, Amelia went to a quiet spot along the river and got off Ivory. She stood on the river's bank, immobile; she wasn't crying anymore but her face was defeated. Alexandra was approaching but the Queen was too lost in her thoughts to hear her. The red head was hesitating, not knowing what to do. A conflict was happening in her head as she thought that it was just a part of her "job", nothing less and certainly nothing more. She kept repeating in her head it was "just a job". Alexandra took a deep breath and walked to the Queen.

\- Your Majesty, she said softly, stepping beside Amelia.

Amelia jumped a little when she heard Alexandra's deep voice. She looked at her guest and saw her wearing a worried face. She tried to smile at the red hair woman.

\- I thought we agreed on "Mia", she said quietly.

\- Is everything alright? Alexandra asked hesitantly.

\- Yes. I just needed to be alone, Amelia said weakly, looking away.

\- Of course. I will leave you then.

Alexandra turned to walk away but Amelia, without looking, reached behind her to take the first hand she felt under her fingers.

\- Stay, she pleaded quickly.

Alexandra stopped suddenly and looked at their joined hands, the Queen still looking away but holding her hand firmly. So Alexandra didn't make another move and waited for the Queen to say something. She just squeezed her hand to let her know she wasn't going away. Amelia desperately needed someone to support her.

\- I'm just… tired, I guess, Amelia said after a couple of minutes. Europe is mess. We've lost nearly two hundred million euros. My children hate me. Someone wish to see me dead, she listed with a trembling voice.

Alexandra winced at the last words and had to close her eyes to contain herself, to not voice out loud the perfect answer she had in mind. For the first time in her life, she couldn't bear it. Amelia squeezed her hand tighter.

\- I'm just tired of being alone to face all of that, Amelia added, her eyes lost in the waters of the river.

\- You're not alone Mia, Alexandra said softly.

\- Nicholas was a fantastic father but… Amelia continued. I thought he would have been that half part of me who would help me taking the right decisions, who would help me ruling Genovia. When he saw how demanding it was, he was relieved to not be the one wearing the crown. From day one I was alone, even when I was married I had to do it alone. But the crown is so heavy, she whispered, crying silently and wiping quickly the running tears away.

Alexandra was lost for words so she held Amelia's hand in both her own, hoping the gesture would provide a little bit of comfort. Feeling this, Amelia turned and looked at these soft hands holding hers with red and glassy eyes.

\- I'm sorry if I crushed your hand, she apologized.

\- No, no, don't worry. You'll need more than that, Alexandra reassured her.

\- You're so strong, Amelia said in a low voice.

Amelia hoped Alexandra didn't understand the double meaning. And Alexandra wished the Queen wasn't aware of it. But they both had to look away, embarrassed by what was implied behind Amelia's words. Alexandra let go of her hand.

\- We should go back, Alexandra said.

Amelia nodded and they walked back to where their horses were. As the horses were walking peacefully back to the stables, Amelia looked at her guest with soft eyes. There was something powerful emanating from that woman, she didn't know what it was exactly but she liked it. She felt somehow relieved and protected.

\- Thank you Alex, she said softly.

* * *

The royal family was having dinner but Mathilda excused herself. She would eat later. She needed to find someone first.

Lionel was doing push-ups in the fitness room when Alexandra came in. He stood up fast.

\- You wanted to talked to me so— he started.

\- Not now, someone's coming, she muttered quickly.

Mathilda entered and was surprised to see Lionel.

\- Oh hello Lionel. Can I have a word with Miss de Bourbon-Vendôme? She asked Lionel.

\- In English, please, he answered to let her know he wouldn't leave.

\- Very well then. Permission to speak freely? Mathilda asked, unpleased.

Lionel nodded and settled on the rowing machine.

\- Have you ever been in the army? Mathilda asked Alexandra bluntly.

\- Excuse me? Alexandra chuckled, taken aback by her question.

\- Before being a teacher my father was an instructor in the army. So I grew up in the army. And something about you reminds me of some soldiers, Mathilda explained with a smirk, pacing the room slowly, the special kind if you know what I mean.

Lionel flinched but kept doing his exercise; Alexandra remained impassive.

\- Really? Should I be flattered? Alexandra asked, disinterested.

\- Something is off with you, Mathilda said with an angry face as she stopped pacing, and I don't like you. I am watching you so keep it in mind. Everybody is suspicious right now, especially you.

Lionel stopped suddenly but stayed on the machine.

\- Including you then, Alexandra said with a defiant smirk.

In a blink of an eye Mathilda was attacking Alexandra with fast kicks and punches but Alexandra avoided each one of them easily. Lionel jumped from the rowing machine and grabbed Mathilda by the collar of her shirt.

\- Stop it! He commanded.

\- Did you see that?! I didn't hold back my attacks and I am black belt in three different martial arts! She's not who she's pretending to be! She spat, pointing at Alexandra.

Lionel pushed her against a wall putting a hand on her chest to prevent her from moving. Alexandra was breathing loudly, clenching her fists and glancing furiously at the nanny.

\- Listen to me very carefully, he said to Mathilda with threatening eyes. You will be a nice and protective nanny but that's all. Don't let your imagination gets the best of you. And mostly, you will NOT breath a word about what happened here to anyone, and believe me I'll be watching you like a hawk.

She was now looking at him with shock and fear.

\- Nothing. Happened. Here. Have I made myself clear? He asked, pressing harder against her chest.

\- As ice, Mathilda complied with a trembling voice.

He let her go and Mathilda stayed against the wall, catching her labored breath.

\- Are you someone I should truly fear? Mathilda asked Alexandra, not ready to let it go.

\- It's up to you and your big mouth. But remember, I do have a license to kill, Alexandra replied looking straight in the nanny's eyes. I'll see you later Lionel, she added before going away.

Mathilda gasped as Lionel was composing himself, trying to soften his face before talking to Mathilda.

\- Just do as you're told, he said to her without harshness.

He went away, leaving a very confused Mathilda.

* * *

Later that evening, Alexandra decided to go back to the fitness room. After the fiasco with the nanny, she needed to blow off some steam. She was climbing down the stairs when she heard a child crying. Behind the cries she could distinguish classical music, the original version of the famous Lullaby by Brahms. It was coming from one of the little living room. The door was ajar and when Alexandra came closer she heard a heartbreaking cry.

\- I want my daddy!

It was Frederic's voice.

\- I know baby, Amelia's voice said soothingly.

Alexandra couldn't help it, she pushed the door a little. She felt something between pain and sweetness when she saw Amelia with Frederic in her arms, as the Queen was crying as well. She was rocking him to the music, his little head buried in her neck and crying his eyes out. When Amelia saw Alexandra at the door, she was truly looking desperate.

\- I'm sorry, the Queen said with a broken voice.

\- It's okay, Alexandra said, coming closer.

\- This music used to help but he won't calm down, Amelia explained while rocking and turning around. They must have talked about their father with his sister, he's only crying like that after they've talked about him. I don't know what to do.

Alexandra swallowed the lump in her throat. It was painful to see both mother and son crying like that. And Amelia seemed completely lost.

\- I want daddy.

\- I know baby, calm down, please calm down, Amelia sobbed.

Amelia didn't realize she was wobbling and about to fall from exhaustion, but Alexandra saw it and put quickly one arm around her from behind, the other one holding Frederic protectively.

\- Hey hey hey! Hold on, Alexandra said in a rush.

\- I'm sorry, Amelia cried, still trying to rock and turn around despite her wobbling legs.

\- You should sit down.

\- No. He likes to be rocked. Just hold me. Please?

Alexandra had to contain her tears and followed her own advice. She held on and rocked with them slowly. Then Amelia put a hand on the arm encircling her waist, feeling the muscle under the smooth skin.

\- I was right. You're so strong, Amelia said quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

Alexandra tightened her hold and let out a shaky sigh. Amelia was looking at her with pleading eyes, her face dangerously close. Alexandra turned her head and put her cheek on Amelia's forehead, hoping to comfort the sobbing Queen.

The music was on a loop and they were just rocking slowly until Frederic let out a big yawn, his little red eyes heavy with sleep. Alexandra helped them to their room but didn't dare to enter and waited at the door step. Amelia went back to her once she put the Prince in bed and surprised Alexandra when she took her in her arms and put her head on her shoulder. She hushed a barely audible "thank you" against her neck, kissed her quickly on the cheek and got back in the room.

Alexandra would never know how long she stayed in front of the closed door, lost in her thoughts. At some point, she came back to her sense and walked to her room. Any idea of working out was long forgotten.

* * *

Some days passed by and Amelia, doing her best to make it up to her kids, had asked the Prime Minister, Charlotte and Line to take care of what could come up and handle it without her as much as they could. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with her children before they take off to San Francisco. She was seeking Alexandra's company as well, besides Isabel and Frederic really liked the red head. The guest had even been proclaimed the coolest person ever when she showed them that Ebony and her could "high five", in a way. Although she and the nanny seemed to ignore each other's presence quite coldly.  
So naturally, Amelia and Alexandra were growing closer. Clarisse also noticed the interaction between them, though she didn't know what to think about it she was glad to see her grand-daughter more relaxed when Alexandra was around.

One sunny afternoon, Clarisse and Joseph were walking peacefully when they witnessed a sweet but disturbing scene. They had seen from afar the kids playing some ball game with Amelia and Alexandra.

Amelia shot the ball rather forcefully. But the ball ended its course on Alexandra's face, she stumbled and fell backward. Amelia gasped and ran to her fallen guest while the children were giggling at the clumsy result of their mother trying desperately to score a goal. Frederic who was beside Alexandra, bent over her.

\- Does it hurt? He asked

\- Hum… no kiddo I'm okay, she answered, pretty out of it.

\- But you're bleeding.

She frowned and touched her lips weakly.

\- Not there, on your teeth, the Prince added.

\- Oh my God I'm so sorry! Amelia apologized, kneeling next to her.

\- You got her pretty bad mom, Isabel said. Does it count as a score?

Alexandra chuckled at the Princess' question but winced instantly, putting a hand on her mouth.

\- You should ask mom to kiss it better if it hurts, it's always working with me, Frederic said.

Both women froze and Alexandra sat up hurriedly.

\- No no it's okay really, Alexandra said in a rush, trying to smile nervously.

Mathilda arrived slowly, handing a tissue and a small bottle of water to Amelia, ignoring completely the hurt woman.

\- Come on, I think it's snack time for two little Highnesses, Mathilda said to the kids.

\- Mom, you have hurt her so kiss it better, the Prince said seriously to his mother, pointing a tiny warning finger at her.

\- Yes sir, Amelia answered, amused but embarrassed.

Then he followed Mathilda and his sister.

\- Here, Amelia handed the tissue and the water. I'm really sorry. I suck at sports.

\- I wouldn't say that, Alexandra said after rinsing her bloody mouth. That was one heck of a shot, she joked. I didn't lose any tooth so it's okay. I must have bite my lip when I fell down though.

\- Did you hurt your head? Amelia asked, concerned, putting a hand on Alexandra's cheek.

\- No, I'm fine, don't worry, replied quietly, not daring to look in the Queen's eyes.

Amelia looked at her tenderly and ran a thumb over her cheek.

\- But I do, she said in a whisper.

Then they were looking at each other, understanding silently what their eyes were expressing. It was something between the acceptance of their mutual attraction, and the sad awareness of their respective situation which was screaming "impossible".

Clarisse wasn't sure if she liked what she saw. Joseph, seeing her puzzled face, squeezed her hand.

\- And what if it was what we think it is? He asked her.

\- I know Joseph. I know. Then I will have to talk to our guest, she said seriously.


	6. Chapter 5

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 5**

\- I didn't hire you to seduce her!

\- I am not seducing her! Alexandra hissed. I have a work ethic. Furthermore, I already have someone in my life. Amelia and I are just getting along as friends. Nothing more, I can assure you that your Highness.

\- This is not very convincing.

\- I know what I'm doing, Alexandra scowled. I'm a professional.

\- Then act as one! Clarisse spat. I believe Lionel has given you the latest instructions so I expect you to be fully prepped for tomorrow, even if it's sooner than we thought.

\- Yes, he did, and I will be.

Clarisse sat on a bench to pull herself together. She needed to cool off her boiling anger and stress, everything was happening so fast but the opportunity was here. They had to do it, it was too late to back out.

\- I hope you will find a discrete way to neutralize her. I won't let her destroy what I did for Genovia, Clarisse said.

\- I will do my very best but you know the terms of the contract. I only strike when the time is right and if I have to do it publicly then I will, Alexandra explained.

\- Everybody could see you, Clarisse said, puzzled

\- Amelia is— Alexandra stopped and took a deep breath. This is my last assignment, after that I'll disappear, she said more harshly than she thought.

Clarisse studied Alexandra's face before speaking.

\- You may have someone in your life, but you do care for her more than you should.

Alexandra didn't reply, too busy to clench her jaw like she was biting the obvious answer.

\- I am sincerely sorry it has to end like this, Clarisse added with sadness. Then I suppose it comes with your job.

\- No. This is the first time I let myself… Alexandra sighed then squared her shoulders. I was trained to not feel. So I will do my job and go away.

At that Alexandra left Clarisse alone on her bench, and went back to the castle. Clarisse sighed deeply and looked at the full moon.

\- What did I do?...

* * *

Amelia didn't seem to find sleep. She was turning in her bed restlessly. Too much was happening and even if she was tired, sleep wasn't coming. She had a lot to do the next day but her many thoughts kept her wide awake. The list she made in her head was turning over and over again.  
The decision concerning Genovia's investments would be a major change but she had to do it and it was in everybody best interest despite some Parliament members' disagreement; the threat over her head was even more pressuring as the letters came in every day; her children would take a plane to San Francisco at night to go for who knows long; Alexandra. Alexandra…

Amelia got out of her bed. She needed to move, to do something. She just wanted to get rid of her thoughts and maybe ice cream would help. As she opened the door to get out of her suite, she saw Alexandra in the hallway, walking quietly. She must have been working out again as she was in her sweatpants and that damn white tank top.

\- Hey ginger, Amelia called without thinking.

Alexandra stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around very slowly. She was frowning and didn't seem happy with the mocking nickname. Amelia didn't care, she even raised a challenging eyebrow, leaning comfortably on the door frame. Alexandra started to walk toward her in a predatory slow pace.

\- Don't you know that only a ginger can call another ginger, ginger? Alexandra said slowly and quietly, matching her words with her steps until she was just inches away from Amelia.

The look they were exchanging wasn't nice. Both women seemed fed up with whatever was happening in their heads and it wasn't a good time to joke around. Before she knew what she was doing, Amelia took the tank top in two white knuckled clenched fists and pulled Alexandra, stepping backward and only stopping when she felt a wall on her back. She was holding Alexandra's annoyed gaze.

\- Oh really? Too bad then. Ginger, Amelia sassed.

Alexandra leaned forward, eyes narrowed, pining Amelia with her menacing look. The Queen has trapped herself against the wall but she didn't want to move. She glanced quickly at the red head lips, licking her own automatically while tightening her hold on the tank top as her breath quickened.

This is it, Amelia thought. Her first kiss with a woman. Judging by both their current mood, annoyed by the frustration of this pent-up desire, Amelia had no apprehension. She needed to know, she wanted it, and deep inside she believed it would be a mind blowing kiss. So she leaned forward as well.

Unfortunately, at that exact moment, her brain decided to wake up. Amelia was in her bed, panting, and she painfully understood it was only a dream. She whined and groaned, then took a pillow and put it over her head before screaming her lungs out.

* * *

Breakfast was tensed when grandmother and grand-daughter started to argue over the vote for the taxes and investments Amelia proposed to the Parliament with the help of her Prime Minister. They would vote later this morning and Clarisse wasn't happy with the prospect of such an agreement. Isabel and Frederic remained awfully quiet, fidgeting in discomfort. They didn't like to see their two favorite women fight over something they couldn't even understand.

\- Did mommy make a mistake? Isabel asked shyly to Clarisse.

\- Yes, Clarisse spat.

\- Grandma! Amelia admonished.

\- It appears that your mother can't think straight these past few days, Clarisse added with a pointing glance at Alexandra.

Amelia choked slightly at her grandmother's words.

\- With all due respect your Highness, I don't think it's wise to involve the children, Alexandra said calmly.

Clarisse's eyes were throwing fire at Alexandra, but the guest held her gaze while drinking her coffee. Joseph took his wife's hand and squeezed it, telling her silently to calm down.

\- They're involved by birth, Clarisse said haughtily.

\- But we don't understand what you're saying super gram, Isabel whined.

\- Honestly neither do I munchkin, Alexandra hushed, bending toward the Princess and winking at her playfully. Can I ask you a question mini Princess?

Isabel giggled at the informal title and nodded vigorously.

\- Why do you call your great-grandmother "super gram"?

\- Because she's a _great_ grandma so she's a _super_ gram, Isabel explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

\- Another brilliant idea of my grand-daughter, Clarisse sniffed.

Amelia rolled her eyes and scoffed before speaking.

\- I explained to them that because she was _my_ grandmother, that meant she was _their_ great-grandmother, Amelia said. They changed "great" because she's a _super_ grandma and Frederic kept saying "grammy" instead of "granny". Hence super gram.

Alexandra chuckled and met the Queen's eyes tenderly. But Amelia blushed furiously and tried to hide it behind a curtain of hair. Alexandra, understanding she was the cause of the Queen's embarrassment, stood up and excused herself before leaving the table. Amelia had barely had the time to give her a thankful but apologetic smile.

* * *

Amelia was exhausted. This day was never ending and she felt defeated after dealing with people's reproach all day long. Her grandmother, the members of Parliament, even Alexandra seemed to be distant as she was avoiding her every chance she had after the breakfast. Now, her children were pouting at her because they were going to San Francisco without her. Isabel was blaming her for being threatened, not realizing how hurtful her words were to her mother. The Queen helped Mathilda with the last preparations for the travel. Line had to tag along with everybody's papers as Charlotte has had to call on sick because of a strong case of allergy.

Meanwhile, Lionel was right outside the palace, walking fast along the south walls of the royal property. Alexandra, in dark casual wear was waiting for him next to a black motorbike.

\- Here is your pass to the control tower, he said. You don't have anything with you?

\- No. When I talked with Dennis yesterday he assured me everything will be ready on-site. But I always have a little something.

She opened her jacket to put the pass in the pocket and showed him a blade in its sheath on her right side, and pointed at the gas tank of the bike, a gun in a holster attached to it.

\- Well, this is it then, he said looking away.

\- You ready? She asked cautiously. To go once it'll be done, I mean.

\- I just want to get it over with. Like the Dowager Queen I have personal reasons. Because of her I can't help but think of my brother and that damned accident, if Nicholas wasn't on the road that night… I'm blaming her for putting me through that. All over again. So yes, I'm ready. Have you thought about my proposition?

\- I'm not sure this is the right thing to do Lionel, she answered in a deep sigh. Okay, so I'll be in direct contact with Dennis, she wiggled her bracelet on her left wrist and pointed at an earpiece on her right ear. Canal 7 for you. Oh and Lionel? She called as she was climbing on the motorbike. Let the gate to the runway open, just in case.

Lionel nodded and walked back to the palace as she put her helmet on, then rode away.

* * *

Alexandra arrived at the little airport and stopped at the foot of the air control tower. She took off the helmet, and took out the pass and a badge that she put on her jacket. Then she readjusted the earpiece at pushed a tiny button on her bracelet before speaking.

\- On-site.

\- Could you please explain to me why do I have to put up with a very depressed assistant? Dennis' voice asked.

\- None of your business. I'm waiting for instructions, Alexandra replied coldly.

\- And I'm waiting for an answer, Dennis hissed.

Alexandra huffed impatiently then complied.

\- Mary and I broke up this morning.

\- Oh no no no! Do not lie to me Alex! YOU broke up with her, am I right?!

\- Can we please get back to work? They'll be here any moment now, Alexandra pleaded, annoyed.

\- You fell for queenie, huh? God Alex! On your last assignment. Why did you even break up today of all day?! It'll be over tonight and you'll never see her again! Dennis practically yelled.

\- Again, not that it is any of your business but it wasn't fair to Mary. Mission over or not.

\- You're my business since your 14, Mathilda, he sassed.

\- Go to hell Dennis, she spat.

Alexandra took several deep breaths while Dennis remained silent, surely composing himself as well.

\- There's a bathroom right below the control room, second door on your left, Dennis said.

Alexandra didn't answer and walked to the building. She passed by a couple of people, nodding politely to them like she belonged there. She entered in the bathroom and locked the door. It was just a plain bathroom and Alexandra shook her head, snorting lightly.

\- Now I do feel like Nikita.

She heard Dennis chuckled dryly. She found the pieces of a rifle under the sink and in some secret compartments and reassembled quickly the weapon. She went to the window and sighed loudly.

\- I swear to God Dennis, you did this on purpose, the bloody window can't open! She hissed.

\- Deal with it, Dennis sniffed.

She went to the door and listened carefully. She closed her eyes in frustration, opened the door quickly and checked the hallway. Nobody. She locked the door once again and broke the glass of the window forcefully with the rifle stock. Then she placed the gun barrel on the broken opening.

\- In position. Waiting for the target, she said quietly.

Then she saw the three official cars. The car in the middle was in her sight. She breathed deeply, blinked repeatedly to clean her watery eyes and focused on the sight of her rifle.

\- Here's to you and your last head rolling! Say goodbye to queenie for me, Dennis said sarcastically.

\- Fuck you! Alexandra replied with venom, not able to contain the single tear to run fast on her cheek.

The car stopped and Amelia felt terrible as her children, no longer pouting, were wearing sad faces. They didn't want to go without their mother but had little choice in that matter. Mathilda was reaching for the handle when Line gasped audibly.

\- Something's wrong? Amelia asked.

\- Hum… I… I think you should take a look at that your Majesty, Line stammered.

\- I'll take care of the kids, the plane won't go before you say goodbye don't worry, Mathilda said.

The nanny helped Isabel and Frederic out of the car. She frowned when she saw Lionel and some security guards running to the runway gate ordering the airport staff to let it open. Everybody was tensed and she didn't like that. She rushed the children to the plane, taking Frederic in her arms to go faster.

In the bathroom, Alexandra was still watching attentively. The door of the middle car opened and she put automatically her forefinger on the trigger, ready to pull. She let out a long breath when she saw Mathilda with the Princess and the Prince on her heels getting out of the car. She scowled at seeing the nanny closing the door behind the children. She glanced at them getting on the plane and once again, couldn't help the silent tears to run.

\- Thank God they won't see it, she muttered in relief.

And she waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes were too long.

\- Lionel, something's off, I need to come down now.

\- I know, they're taking too long, Lionel whispered.

She saw him getting closer to the car and tried to opened the door without success.

\- It's locked!

\- Shit! Alexandra cursed.

She dropped the rifle and run fast out not caring about the odd looks she received from some people on her way down.

\- Don't do something stupidly heroic, you hear me?! Dennis scolded in the earpiece.

She hopped on the bike and didn't even care to put on the helmet. She started the bike in a loud roar and rode fast towards the runway gate. Once she reached the runway she undid the holster security. She was almost there. She saw Lionel taking back steps as Line and Amelia were getting out of the car slowly. She could see the Queen crying and only Line seemed to have noticed her coming on her bike. Alexandra took the gun, put both her feet on the saddle and jumped at the two women.

Everybody heard the screams mixed with the deafening sound of gun shots.

Line was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding seriously. Amelia was on the ground as well, her body half on top of Alexandra, they had blood everywhere on them and a pool of blood were starting to form. Lionel fell on his knees next to them and yelled something that neither Alexandra nor Amelia understood. Weakly, Alexandra put a hand on Amelia's cheek. The Queen sobbed hysterically as she held the hand on her cheek.

\- I'm so sorry. I failed, Alexandra said with a small voice, out of breath.

\- What? Amelia asked confused.

\- Your bleeding. I failed you, Alexandra explained with difficulty, tears running down her cheeks on their own accord.

\- What? No it's not my blood, Amelia cried in desperation.

Then the hand she was holding against her cheek went loose and fell down. Alexandra's eyes were closing slowly.

\- No. No no no, the Queen panicked. No! WAKE UP! She punched her hard on the chest. WAKE UP! NO! Amelia yelled between hard sobs.


	7. Chapter 6

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

Notes:

First of all, I would like to dedicate my work to the victims of Orlando, because I started to write this story that fateful night… What a sad coincidence. To you guys, wherever you are, with all my love.

Secondly, this is (or was, now) absolutely not my kind of work. A movie as The Princess Diaries wasn't my cup of tea to be honest (being an adult is quite annoying sometimes, especially when we stupidly think that we are too old for something), but I wanted to give it a try because of the duo Julie Andrews and Anne Hathaway. Despite their respective talent as actresses, I was still reluctant... Until the comment of a very honest and sweet father, also reluctant at first. So I watched it because of his comment and just like him I was pleasantly surprised by the story of the main character and its outcome in both movies. That's why I chose this story.

I know Disney is thinking about homosexuality and how to bring it delicately on big screen. I may be gay but as a writer I understand the difficulties behind such a decision, especially if it's for an animated movie (but that's another debate). I also know producers and writers want to make a third Princess Diaries movie. They probably are working on it already, without Garry unfortunately :'( …  
Because a gay lead character would be a huge and major step for Disney, I think a movie would be more accurate. So here is my attempt. If you want to contact Disney on my behalf, please let me know first ;)

Thank you so much for the sweet and encouraging messages and reviews, you guys really rock!

In the memory of Mr. Garry Marshall. He was a true talent and better than a director, he was a real entertainment's conductor.

 **Chapter 6**

Frederic and Isabel were sleeping peacefully, nestled in their mother's sides. Lucky them, Amelia thought. Each time she closed her eyes, the scene from the previous night was repeating itself. She cried silently, careful not to wake her little angels, as she was thinking about the people involved in that sad attack. Line was in a critical condition, Alexandra was out of danger, and Lionel was camping at the Queen's door.

Amelia called the two persons she felt she could still trust. Her mother and Lilly. Helen understood over the phone, despite the strong sobbing session, that her daughter has arranged for a plane for her, Patrick and Trevor to come to Genovia. Helen's heart broke when her daughter told her between sobs that she just needed her mom to hold her. Lilly was already here, sleeping with the twins in the adjacent room.

Amelia felt tricked, betrayed. By her own grandmother. Lionel. And Alexandra. She was relieved to know the red head woman was recovering well from her injuries, but she was so angry at her. Alexandra should have said something. They all should have told her. They shouldn't have let her wander around like an innocent lamb in the threatening and growing shadow of Miss Johnston.

 **The previous night**

\- Something's wrong? Amelia asked.

\- Hum… I… I think you should take a look at that your Majesty, Line stammered.

Mathilda and the children got out of the car and the nanny closed the door. Amelia leaned towards Line's cell phone to see what had made her gasp like that. She frowned deeply when she saw a picture of Nicholas and Line, holding each other tenderly on a sunny day. Then she heard the familiar sound of the door lock. She raised her head to look at Line with a very confused face.

Line was smirking proudly, and there was something really scary in her eyes.

\- Nicholas said he told you about me, Line said very calmly. We never met at that time you and I, but you may know me as Emmaline. My real name.

\- Emmaline? Amelia hushed in shock.

Then it hit her. She remembered the conversation that had led Nicholas and her to divorce. They had already split up for quite some time and he was just moving to the mansion nearby the palace.  
That day Nicholas was embarrassed, looking for the right words, but Amelia knew just by looking at his face. He had met someone else. Amelia was the one who said they should get a divorce, not out of anger or jealousy because they weren't in love with each other anymore, but for him to be free. Amelia was genuinely happy for him, especially when his face literally lit up when he said her name: Emmaline.

\- There, there now, Emmaline said, patting the Queen's hand. No need to be afraid. I just wanted to have a little chat with you before killing you, she added with an innocent smile. It was easy to get rid of Charlotte with her allergies.

The woman was obviously crazy. Amelia looked at her with wide eyes and she started to hyperventilate when Line took out a small gun from her purse. She barely registered that someone was trying to open the door from outside. She was paralyzed.

\- Did you like the letters? And the gifts? She asked, beaming. My brother's a steward for British Airways that's why they were coming from all over the world. Clever, don't you think? My favorite was the music box, that was his idea. It was brilliant! She laughed madly. He took care of the bird's head because… Emmaline shivered, ew! you know.

\- Why? Amelia breathed weakly, tears in the eyes.

\- Why?! Emmaline spat in a light speed mood changing, making Amelia jump and sob from fright. Nicholas is dead because of you! She added, pushing the gun painfully on the Queen's side.

\- No! Please, Amelia whimpered.

\- He would never have had that accident if he didn't have to go to his lawyer to sign some more papers! Because of you!

\- I've never asked him to do it in a rush, Amelia said in a broken voice.

\- I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Emmaline yelled. Now, we are going to get into that plane and I will show you what it feels like to lose your children.

\- What?! No! Amelia gasped in horror.

\- Oh yes, Emmaline hissed. That evening I was waiting for him to come home. I was going to tell him I was pregnant.

Emmaline was half laughing, half crying, looking even more crazier in that hysterical delirium state. With the gun planted on her side, Amelia didn't know what to do. She let out a cry when Emmaline pushed the gun harder.

\- But I was so devastated by Nicholas death that I had a miscarriage a month later. I lost everything because of you! EVERYTHING! So tonight we're all gonna die. I don't have anything to loose now, she added in a trembling whisper.

Amelia was crying desperately and felt in a second state. She couldn't remember when Emmaline reopened the door, nor her legs moving automatically to get out of the car. But she remembered Lionel's horror. She remembered Alexandra jumping out of nowhere. Emmaline yelling and the gun shots. The warm blood splattering over her face. There was so much blood. She remembered Alexandra's eyes full of tenderness, and her hand on her cheek.

Amelia swallowed the bitter bile that was threatening to get out as she was once again reliving the horrible scene in her head. She cried to sleep.

* * *

Helen, Patrick and Trevor arrived the next day. Trevor, like every other children was being spared by the bloody details of the event. But as a brother, he was overly protective with his big sister. He was giving a hard time to Clarisse and Lionel, and assured his big sister that he would give a much harder time to that woman, Alexandra. That night, Amelia cried to sleep again, but it was her turn to be in her mother's arms.

A little less than a week passed by when Alexandra was released from the hospital, her left arm in a sling. She had now two fresh scars, one on her left shoulder and one on her left side. She had been lucky both bullets went through and through. Amelia never came to the hospital to see her once she was awake. She was told the Queen was angry at her, rightfully. But as Emmaline's brother was still somewhere in the nature, she had to go back to the palace. Her job wasn't over yet. Injured or not.

She was now waiting in the Queen's study. Clarisse was there, telling her that when the contract would be officially over, she would be rewarded with the cross of courage and made Knight of the Kingdom for saving the children and the Queen's life. She was almost begging her to seriously think about taking over Lionel's position as head of the security. But Alexandra wasn't really listening. She kept her eyes on the open door, waiting worriedly for Amelia to come. Some other people came in, Charlotte was rushing in with some papers smiling shyly at the red head; Joseph was at her side squeezing her uninjured shoulder both for supporting her and to thank her for saving _his little girl_ _and the kids_. A brunette woman entered and threw her arms around her careful of her left side, chanting thank you in her ear before saying she was Mia's mom. And then she saw her.

Amelia entered her study with firm steps, angry eyes fixed on Alexandra. The people who were in the room stepped aside, seeing she was in a rush to reach the red head. The Queen hardly stopped walking when she slapped Alexandra hard across the face. The sound was as violent as the hit, burning Alexandra's cheek.

\- Amelia! Clarisse gasped.

\- Please get out. All of you, the Queen hissed quietly.

No one seemed brave enough to say something to the angry Queen and left the room in a lethal silence, the only sounds being quiet steps and the door shutting softly. Amelia took a chair and placed it in the middle of the room.

\- Sit.

Alexandra obeyed. Piercing watery brown eyes, filled with rage, were nailing her on the chair. The Queen was like a lioness, pacing slowly with the feline's grace, beautiful but dangerous nevertheless. She had trapped her prey, not knowing yet if she should attack right now, or play with it a little bit.  
Alexandra decided, for her part, to play it safe. Just like facing a feline, Alexandra thought a sudden movement wouldn't have been wise when Amelia was emanating so much anger. She waited in silence, sitting straight with a neutral face.

\- Who are you? Amelia asked softly.

Too softly. Alexandra frowned slightly at the question because she knew the Queen had been told the whole story. Amelia wanted to hear it from the lead character and was determined to make her talk, no matter how long it would take.

\- Agent No. 27, Alexandra Vendôme.

\- Is it your real name? The Queen asked with a hint of sarcasm.

\- Yes. We've kept it simple for the cover.

\- Why? And who is "we"? Amelia asked, still pacing and frowning deeply.

\- My superiors, Alexandra simply said, ignoring the first question.

\- Not good enough, Amelia growled.

\- I am not authorized to give you more information, Alexandra replied, her voice still.

\- Why? Amelia's voice was menacing.

\- It's classified.

Amelia stopped suddenly and looked at her with disbelief, scoffing loudly. She then went to the window and leaned against it.

\- Someone wanted to kill me and my children and I'm not even allowed to know who or what is protecting me!?

\- Mia –

\- No! Amelia turned suddenly, pointing a menacing finger. You don't get to call me that. Only people I truly know, who I can trust can use my nickname, Amelia said between gritted teeth. I don't know you! You lied to me! You tricked me!

Alexandra let her head fall in a surrender gesture.

\- I am truly sorry for putting you and your children through that your Majesty, Alexandra said quietly. You're completely entitled to feel betrayed and scared.

\- Oh I feel much better to have your approval, thank you very much! Amelia replied with a rising but trembling voice.

Amelia was a bit out of breath, her throat tightening around the lump that was ready to explode, obviously trying to contain her tears. She turned completely to the window, showing only her back to Alexandra. When her shoulders started to shake, Alexandra knew the Queen was crying. She stood up and walked hesitantly, her hand ready to land on a shaky shoulder. But she stopped mere inches from it and clenched her fist and her jaw tightly. She couldn't. Not now. And if she was reasonable, not ever.

Amelia turned her head towards Alexandra but didn't look at her.

\- I know I should be thankful for what you've done but... It's all messed up in my head, Amelia explained sadly. I thought... I mean... She let out a long sigh. I was so scared and angry with you at the same time. And I couldn't come to see you when you woke up because of security, and I needed… After that night I…

She turned completely, tears running slowly down her cheeks. Alexandra couldn't help it, she wiped the tears on one cheek with her thumb. The Queen closed her eyes and leaned her head against the soft hand.

\- I thought you were dying, Amelia added, her voice shaking, barely above a whisper.

Slowly, painfully, Alexandra removed her hand and stepped back to the chair. She didn't sit though, she rested her free hand against the back of the chair in a tired stance.

\- I'm fine now, she said quietly.

\- But Line— I mean Emmaline shot you twice, Amelia replied.

Alexandra bent her head to hide her face with curly red hair.

\- It's okay, I've had worst injuries, she answered.

\- That doesn't make me feel any better.

\- But this is my job. And unless Miss Johnston's brother is arrested before he can do any harm, I will be ready to protect you, therefore to take another bullet if I have to.

\- Please don't say that, Amelia said in a faint voice.

\- I think we need to set some ground rules, because from now on I'll be with you 24/7, Alexandra said seriously. First of all, you need to accept that I may die in order to protect you.

\- Oh God… Amelia breathed uncomfortably and took a deep breath.

\- That's what I am. I mean a bodyguard, not God, Alexandra tried to joke.

A small laugh escaped Amelia's lips.

\- I should get back to work, the Queen said tiredly. Would it be alright if we talk more this evening?

\- It depends on what.

\- I know, I know. Classified. I just think we should talk more about you, and I... I mean… Amelia trailed. Ground rules.

They exchanged a knowing look, understanding the depth of those few words. Alexandra nodded and pointed a thumb towards the door.

\- Should I? The red head asked.

\- Yes please.

\- One more thing. If you ever need a private moment with someone, just look at me and glance quickly at the door, but no more than five minutes and I'll be counting, believe me, Alexandra said in full bodyguard mode. I'll only make an exception for close family but I'll always be at the door, whether you like it or not. I won't let you get that close to death anymore, she added firmly.

Amelia's eyes glittered with puzzlement and fascination at this tough side of Alexandra. She recalled then she had thought there was something powerful about that woman. So there it was. She nodded and the bodyguard walked to the door to open it. A very surprised Charlotte, and not so far away Clarisse, jumped and straightened at the sudden door opening, blushing furiously at being caught eavesdropping. Alexandra raised a playful eyebrow.

\- She's all yours, she said waving a hand towards Amelia who was shaking her head with a small smile, amused by her indiscreet grandmother and assistant.

* * *

Trevor looked a lot like his father, but he had inherited his sister's eyes. He wasn't as shy as Amelia but he had the same determination in his eyes. And sister and brother were both stubborn as one can be. Despite the obvious ocean and several states separating them, Amelia did her best to be present as much as she could be in her brother's life. Trevor was in awe with his big sister. Of course there were two decades between them, but Amelia was, besides being a Queen, the coolest sister ever, and they both enjoyed their precious time together. Especially when it came to fooling around, to the greatest pleasure of their mother and Patrick, because then Amelia was 12 all over again. And every time it ended in the same way, Amelia and Trevor pointing an accusing finger at the other claiming rather loudly that "he/she started it!". Queen or not, Amelia was grounded just like her little brother, proportionally to her advanced age obviously. It was only fair after all. Helen thanked all the gods above for them not living together because with these two, on a day to day basis, it would have been a nightmare. Trevor wouldn't have mind at all. Sister and brother shared a sweet and strong connection and each time someone was making Amelia upset, Trevor was frowning deeply and give them a piece of his mind. You don't mess with his sister. It worked both ways of course, although Amelia wasn't keen at playing the evil Queen. Trevor, for his part, was born to be protective.

But this evening, when he finally saw one of the culprit of Amelia's tears, understanding what had happened between the lies for the cover story and the "incident" at the airport, the young boy felt a bit lost. So he frowned, looking harshly at the bodyguard during all dinner. Dinner gave him time to think and decide if he should punch Alexandra for making his sister cry. Or hug her for saving his sister's life.

Trevor didn't know everything about protocol, but apparently knew enough to ask for an audience quite formally with the bodyguard to his sister once dinner was over. Amelia complied, amused by her nonstop frowning little brother even though she knew what he was up to. Poor Alexandra, she thought. Lionel took over the red head while she led the twelve-year-old boy towards the balcony.

To the deep frown, Trevor added hard pursing lips to complete his resolved face. Alexandra held on the smirk that wanted to take place on her lips because this young lad was dead serious about protecting his sister, and that was really sweet. It was even more difficult for her to keep a straight face when she spotted Amelia, hidden from her brother's sight, observing them from one of the French doors with a bright smile. Alexandra decided to talk first to help the angry but mute boy.

\- Go on, do it. You know you want to, she said very seriously.

His lower lip started to quiver as big tears were drowning his eyes and he grunted before they fell down, punching her hard on her injured side. She muffled a cry, her face contorting in a wince of pain as he let his head fall on her chest and cried silently.

Amelia gasped when she saw Trevor had hurt Alexandra. The bodyguard, seeing her concern, shook her head quickly to let her know she was handling the situation. She held Trevor for a minute, running a hand on his back to sooth him, and heard something close to thank you.

\- Feeling better? She asked softly.

He nodded and wiped his cheeks and eyes in a hurry as he straightened.

\- If you tell anyone that I cried, I will deny it!

\- I won't tell a soul, Alexandra smiled tenderly.

Then he went back inside and Alexandra made sure he was out of sight before removing her sling and jacket in a wince. Her blouse was now stained with a spot of blood. Amelia joined her in a rush, gasping loudly.

\- Oh my God you're bleeding!

\- It's nothing, Alexandra assured.

\- He shouldn't have done that! I'll—

\- No, no! Let him. Male pride, you know... Please?

\- Can I at least take care of that? Amelia asked pointing at the bloody patch.

Alexandra sighed and nodded before they stepped back inside.

A room had been arranged in Amelia's suite fort the bodyguard to stay close now that they didn't have to use the cover, in private nonetheless, publicly Alexandra would remain _De Bourbon-Vendôme_.  
They were in Alexandra's room but when she proposed her help, Amelia didn't think about the fact that Alexandra needed, as a matter of fact, to take off the stained blouse. She didn't know either if she was now gasping because she just saw the bandaged injuries, or because she had in front of her Alexandra in a plain white bra. She chastised herself for staring longer than necessary and moved her eyes lower but that wasn't any better as she had to pray for those damn abs to stop their hypnotizing dance. Alexandra was removing the bandage, her belly muscles jumping in pain while she cursed in French through gritted teeth. Amelia shook her head slightly to get her mind out of the near gutter.

\- Let me, the Queen said softly.

Alexandra hesitated but let her clean the bleeding wound. She couldn't move her left arm as much as she would like because of her shoulder, so a little help was welcome. Thankfully the stitches weren't pulled and Amelia placed a new bandage very carefully.

\- Is now a good time to talk? Amelia asked quietly, checking the bandage.

\- Do I have a choice? Alexandra asked with a smirk.

\- I'm tempted to say no, Amelia replied playfully.

\- Well, I am at your service after all, Alexandra smiled.

They shared their smiles and a comfortable silence for a few seconds but then Amelia's face started to reddened and she looked away

\- With a shirt, preferably, she said embarrassed, motioning at Alexandra's upper body.

\- Oh gosh! Of course I'm sorry.

The Queen realized how quickly she had put on some shirt and the sling back on her shoulder despite the use of only one arm. It was obvious Alexandra was used to such a situation. What has she been through in her life, Amelia wondered sadly. She walked slowly to the opened double window, leaning comfortably against the outside railing, enjoying the warm breeze of the evening.

\- I want to know about you, Amelia said. It's strange really because... I feel like I know you but… you were just someone that doesn't even exist.

\- Funny you should say that, replied Alexandra leaning on the railing as well, because officially I don't even exist. But your feeling is right. That was my first mistake.

\- What do you mean you don't exist? What mistake? Amelia asked, a bit lost by the red head words.

\- Officially on every paper, like on your grandmother's contract, I am only mentioned as Agent No. 27. For the mistake well… Alexandra sighed, taking her time to choose the right words. I let you know me. I was more myself with you than I was _Mademoiselle de Bourbon-Vendôme_. In my position, it was quite the mistake.

\- I don't know if I should feel insulted or not, Amelia said with a comprehensive grin.

\- My job here was to protect you under a cover as asked by the Dowager Queen, because you were reluctant to have another bodyguard. Close protection, undercover or not, is my specialty. I was raised and trained for that most of my life. But with you, I don't know, something went completely off and I couldn't help it. It was infuriating, you know, Alexandra complained turning to Amelia, a genuine perplexity written on her face.

Amelia was lost for words, she just smiled tenderly at her bodyguard who had just confessed she had a weakness. And the Queen was said weakness.

\- You have to understand that I need to stay focus to keep you alive, so I have to be distant emotionally while staying closer to act as your human shield, Alexandra added.

Amelia scowled but nodded nevertheless. As a Queen and as a mother she had to keep that distance as well. At least as long as William Johnston was out there, surely seeking his way into Genovia and finish his sister's job.

\- Wait a minute! She said suddenly. You were raised to do that?!

\- It's... Well… Alexandra huffed in frustration.

\- Classified, Amelia finished for her.

\- No, not really, but... Alexandra trailed with a deep frown.

Amelia stayed quiet, letting the red head take her time. She won't push her to talk about her past because apparently it seemed difficult for her. Amelia felt the urge to hug her, just to let her know that she was there for her as well. She didn't though. Emotional distance was in order.

\- It's not very glamorous, Alexandra said, her eyes far away.

Amelia observed her and even if she didn't know what could have been so terrible, she was compassionate.

\- Okay, I understand. Whenever you feel like talking about it I'll be there. I really want to get to know you, Amelia said sincerely.

\- So you wanted to talk about ground rules, Alexandra changed the subject.

\- I think you've said it all. Emotional distance, Amelia said looking at her intently.

Alexandra returned her look. They agreed silently on their feelings, with a hint of regret, to keep them buried in their souls. But it was for the better. Amelia was the first to look away, running a hand in her hair while letting a deep sigh out like she was holding her breath.

\- I think I will have an early night, Amelia said.

When the Queen was on the threshold she stopped and turned to Alexandra.

\- Can I ask you something personal?

Alexandra wore a worried frown and nodded lightly. Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

\- Are you gay? She then asked bluntly.

\- Amelia please, the red head begged.

\- I'm sorry, I just need to know, Amelia defended herself.

Alexandra clenched her jaw repeatedly and ran her free hand over her face before leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were now glued on the floor.

\- Let's just focus on the fact that you're not, she replied quietly.

Amelia opened her mouth a couple of times without success. Her vocal cords weren't cooperating but she wanted to protest. Even though that was a truth she hadn't thought about since she has laid eyes on the red head. Now she was lost again. She muffled a weak goodnight and got back to her bedroom with the pace of a zombie.

 **Why why why does she have to be the reasonable one?! If I hadn't been so taken aback by what she said, I would have shown her how "I'm not" gay. Of course it would have been a mistake. Not to mention that I don't know if I'm truly ready. Or maybe I am, because God I want to! But not like that. I think I need to talk to mom... Or Joseph.**


	8. Chapter 7

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 7**

Every authority was on high alert inside and around Genovia. Too much attacks all over the world, be it terrorism or not. According to the British border authorities, William Johnston was last seen in London while taking the Eurostar right after the murder attempt. He was now somewhere in France, but too bad for him, French polices and army weren't in the mood to let a wanted and potential murderer walk free as a bird on their territory. Unlike terrorists he was an easy target, he had help his sister out of desperation, he didn't have any bad past, he wasn't a "professional" per se.

Dennis decided to go to Genovia to give the latest news personally and if he was lucky, _the_ news everyone was expecting impatiently. It was only a matter of time before Mr. Johnston was apprehended, a couple of days at best. It was just the perfect excuse to come to the palace. He only wanted to see Alexandra and give her her papers when her mission would be officially over. She was so much more to him than one of his best agents.

\- Could you let us, please? He asked Alexandra.

She glanced between the Queen and Dennis suspiciously and hummed her agreement before leaving the little living room where her boss and Amelia were seated comfortably.

\- You've made quite the impression on my little one, he said.

\- I'm not sure what you are talking about, she said trying desperately to be convincing.

\- With all due respect your Majesty, you would have made a terrible agent if you're that bad at lying, Dennis chuckled.

Amelia blushed furiously and stood up to mask her embarrassment.

\- Well, I'll be completely honest then, she said avoiding his eyes. I'm only mirroring said impression. She's... different.

\- That she is.

\- I don't know if you've had time to talk when you arrived here, she said, composing herself by changing the subject, but Lionel wants to step back from his duty as head of the security because his wife is pregnant and... Well, to make a long story short, since his brother has died he aspires to a less demanding and dangerous job. He proposed the job to Alexandra but she doesn't seem too keen to the idea. Maybe you could talk to her about it, she finished hesitantly.

\- And you think she could be the right person for that position? He asked, observing the Queen.

\- Of course!

\- Despite the... connection you two are sharing?

\- We're both reasonable adults and there is nothing between us so, again, of course, Amelia huffed in exasperation.

\- I can see why she likes you, Dennis smirked knowingly.

Amelia looked at him with wide eyes at hearing his words.

\- You seem surprised, he said raising an eyebrow. You shouldn't be. My assistant, Mary, really hates you, you know, he added as he stood up to come closer to the Queen.

\- Mary?... Amelia said with a raised eyebrow, a glimpse of jealousy shadowing her eyes.

\- Alexandra has left her the morning of the attack, and today they would have celebrated their seventh anniversary. So believe me, he said patting her shoulder, don't be surprised. I'll talk to her about Lionel's position.

Then he left the living room without waiting for any kind of answer. He didn't let Alexandra come back in as he took her by the arm to talk to her. He just let the door open for safety. To say that Amelia was left speechless would be an understatement. She was bewildered, overwhelmed even. Alexandra has left someone she shared her life with for almost seven years. For her? That was too good to be true. Amelia really needed to find her mother.

\- You should accept the post, Dennis said quietly to Alexandra.

\- Not now Dennis please, Alexandra hushed.

\- You're not one to give up that easily, besides she adores you! He said motioning his head in Amelia's direction.

\- She's not— Just leave it! She hissed.

\- We're not done talking, Mathilda, he replied as he saw the Queen coming closer on the corner of his eye.

He walked off hurriedly and Amelia was at Alexandra's side. She was looking everywhere but at her bodyguard and mentally cursed herself for being unable to contain the blush that was invading her face and neck. Happily, she had heard Dennis calling her "Mathilda" and it was a good distraction to focus on while walking with the red head.

\- Was it my ears or did he really call you "Mathilda"?

\- Yes he did. It's just a stupid thing between us, Alexandra answered with a smile. He's a fan of Luc Besson so I've been called Nikita, Joan, Lucy… He called me Leeloo for a whole month because of the red hair, she rolled her eyes and smiled more at hearing Amelia's laugh. What else, hum… Selenia, again, because of the red hair. Mathilda is just the regular one between us.

The regular one between them? Amelia wondered. She has seen Léon a few times and she was now wondering if there was any similarity between Mathilda's story and Alexandra's. If that was the case, that would explain why she didn't want to talk about her past. Amelia was dying to ask why. She didn't have time to ponder about it because two familiar voices were calling loudly after Alexandra. Isabel and Frederic came into view running and crashing into the bodyguard's legs for a cute bear hug, their super ninja nanny following peacefully behind. Amelia looked at them hugging with a big smile, amazed at the tenderness the three of them where sharing. That sweet picture took her breath away when she realized something important. They were fitting. Her daughter and her son were where they had to be, they belonged there. In Alexandra's arms. She was their hero.

Amelia hardly registered her children asking Alexandra something about Ebony while they were walking, heading to the gardens. She was having another internal debate. As a woman, she was coming to the conclusion that she was seriously thinking about a relationship with another woman. As a mother, there was absolutely no doubt the kids loved the red head, and they had her wrapped around their little fingers. As a Queen… Well, that thought alone was creating havoc in her head. She glanced at her bodyguard, licking her lips automatically at the sight of her beautiful face laughing along with her children, but sadness was covering Amelia's eyes and she quickly looked away. She had dealt with natural disasters, financial and political issues since she was crowned, and being a Queen has never felt like a burden. It was the first time Amelia sensed the heavy symbolic weight of her crown. Outside, she spotted her mother and Patrick and told Alexandra she would like a private moment with her mother. Seeing the Queen's desolated face Alexandra frowned in concern instantly.

\- Are you okay? She mouthed discreetly.

Amelia nodded quickly with a brief smile and joined her mother and Patrick. When he saw Amelia coming closer wearing a sad face he exchanged a knowing look with Helen and quickly stood up to give mother and daughter some much needed privacy.  
Amelia just sat next to her mother, looking nowhere in particular, staying painfully quiet. Helen put an arm behind her and held her by the shoulder affectionately, sensing her daughter's distress. A shriek of delight coming from Frederic made them look at the little group gathering around Ebony's arrival. Helen looked at her daughter whose eyes were attached to a certain red head. Amelia was frowning deeply, her eyes screaming from an invisible pain.

\- What if?... Helen said softly.

Amelia gave her a questioning look.

\- What if she's the right one? Helen pointed her chin towards Alexandra.

Amelia was dumbstruck. She never mentioned anything about her attraction and wondered if she was that obvious. Helen pulled her closer and kissed her on the head.

\- I'm your mother, honey. I know you. The way you two are looking at each other speaks for itself. And it was easy to put two and two together the other night because you kept calling after her in your sleep, she added mischievously.

Amelia groaned in embarrassment but couldn't help smiling at her mother's mischief tone.

\- Doesn't it bother you? Amelia asked weakly.

\- I just want you to be happy Mia. And I thought I was quite clear when we had THE talk when you were a teen.

\- Yeah?... Amelia tried awkwardly, obviously not remembering it.

\- I told you to keep in mind that we fall in love with a person, not a gender, but apparently you didn't, Helen said, chuckling softly.

Amelia bolted upright and paced furiously in front of her mother with a worried face when she registered the three key words.

\- No no no no! I can't fall in love with her! Amelia whined.

\- I think it's too late, honey, Helen smiled.

\- No! No no no. You don't understand, it's not even sure she will stay here! Amelia panicked.

Helen stopped her daughter by taking her hands and looked at her seriously.

\- Maybe she doesn't feel the same way, maybe that's why she doesn't want to stay, Amelia added quickly.

\- Oh but she will. Believe me, she will, Helen assured calmly.

* * *

Everybody was getting ready for dinner when Lionel and Dennis rushed in the dining room with strong steps and hard faces, followed by Kip and several royal guards. Professionals as they were, Mathilda and Alexandra straightened immediately, ready to act on whatever was happening. Amelia dared to hope it was about Mr. Johnston's arrest, but judging by their faces she suspected something wasn't going as planned. Lionel made a sign to Mathilda for her to come closer and what he said produced a violent shivering in Amelia's body.

\- Consider yourself as the shadows of the Princess and the Prince. Never ever leave their sides under any circumstances.

Mathilda's eyes widened, understanding the seriousness of the situation, and the temperature in the room dropped severely, making everyone worried sick. Kip and the royal guards stayed with the people in the dining room, while the Queen was escorted to her study, Alexandra close at her side.

Without Charlotte, the press would have had a field day with all that had happened. But the woman was a blessing. Like every member of the palace's staff, she was aware of the "incident" at the airport shortly after it happened, and that her allergies weren't as natural as she thought. That night, from her bed, she has been able to write and send a non-disclosure agreement to the airport staff to minimize the "outside" impact. So it was only natural for her to already be in the Queen's study when Dennis, Lionel, Alexandra and the Queen arrived. Amelia noticed her assistant's pale and closed face.

\- What's going on? Was he arrested or not? The Queen asked, irritated.

Dennis looked between Amelia and Alexandra, looking strangely more worried at his red head agent.

\- No but he is going to get really angry soon. Emmaline Johnston died from her injuries this afternoon, he said looking closely at Alexandra.

 _\- Et merde!_ Shit! She breathed, her face going blank.

Amelia sat down on the nearest chair and Alexandra started to pace, taking her sling off to move her left arm and rub her shoulder, wincing in pain.

\- Who's on the brother's heels? She asked quietly.

\- Agent 26 and 43 were on his tracks but the man's better than we thought. They lost him somewhere near Perpignan in France. They're tracking him down but he could be anywhere in the Pyrenees which is not helping. A group of men in black are already on their way to tighten security, they'll be here later tonight.

\- 26?! Alexandra asked, surprised.

\- Annoyed doesn't come close to the mood he was in when I told him you've been shot twice, Dennis explained.

Alexandra sighed in desperation while Amelia was observing her. She felt terrible for her bodyguard who was now as white as a sheet of paper. Apparently killing wasn't her cup of tea as she was taking the news pretty badly. Alexandra wasn't a cold-blooded killer and it was a reassuring thought for Amelia.

\- I have prepared official documents for the royal guards and security agents for a restricted area all around the palace to keep the press away. The official statement is "family gathering", so privacy is needed, Charlotte explained.

\- You're fantastic Charlotte, thank you, Amelia smiled tiredly but genuinely.

\- Captain Kelly has changed some posts and rounds for the royal guards as people tend to know their pattern at some point, Lionel added.

\- Okay. Will you stay here or will there be someone else in charge of your team? Amelia asked Dennis.

\- I'll be in charge until we catch the man, he answered.

Amelia nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath. Her face changed while she was walking slowly towards her desk and they all saw the transformation from the sad and tired woman to someone almost taller, determined, strong. Regal. She was the Queen.

\- Lionel, I accept your resignation, effective immediately— Amelia started.

\- What?! But your Majesty— Lionel protested as Charlotte gasped loudly.

\- You can stay as long as you need before you find your own place of course. But I refuse to let your child grow up with only a picture of you, the Queen continued firmly. Mr. Dennis McMahon will be head of the security temporarily. By the way, she turned to Dennis, your so called men in black will need to be discreet so I hope there are some women in the picture. We will all play along with this "family gathering" and I want someone for every member of my family and friends, Lionel and his wife, Charlotte, Mathilda and Alexandra included. She turned quickly towards Alexandra who was about to say something. And I won't take no for an answer. This is an order. Am I clear? She asked scanning the people in the room.

\- Of course your Majesty, Dennis answered, taken aback by the strong woman.

\- Charlotte, I need a room to be prepared for Captain Kelly's family. Emmaline has worked here long enough to give her brother every detail of the people I deeply care about. I won't take any risk, I want Lilly and the twins here so they can be protected as well.

\- If we all have someone on our back, does this mean I am relieved from my duties? Alexandra asked in a defeated tone.

\- Not officially, no, Dennis answered.

\- If Mr. Johnston doesn't know yet his sister's dead, he will sooner rather than later and he will seek revenge. Non-disclosure agreement or not, something tells me he will find a way to know who did this. You'll be a target and I can't let you wander around without protection, Amelia said with more feelings than intended.

They could all feel the tingling sensation from the electrified air in the room. Amelia didn't move from her regal stance waiting for them to voice their agreement as she looked at each one of them intently. Small nods were made and the Queen thanked them. Lionel and Charlotte were the first to walk out, Dennis not far behind, but he stopped in the doorway.

\- You wouldn't have been a great agent, but you surely are a great leader, Dennis said to the Queen before bowing his head.

He threw one last glance at Alexandra who was looking sadly through the window and closed the door behind him. Amelia came closer behind her and put a hand delicately on the injured shoulder.

\- How is your shoulder? She asked softly.

\- Fine, Alexandra answered quietly. I should have been more careful. If she wasn't dead, we probably won't have to deal with all this.

\- You did what you have to do. You were protecting me.

Alexandra sighed and put her forehead against the glass. No words could comfort the awful feeling one can have after they killed someone.

\- She's the fifth person I've killed because of this job. And each time it's… The only thing remaining is the thought that I've taken someone's life for the rest of mine… Alexandra whispered.

Amelia was horrified. Knowing that Alexandra has killed five persons for the sake of her strange career was disturbing. But it was even more heart-breaking to see how badly Alexandra was taking it. They may have won this battle, but no one win the war. There is no winning when there is death. Amelia felt the tears rushing behind her eyelids but she breathed deeply and blinked them back. She had to be strong now. For Alexandra. Hesitantly, carefully, one movement after the other she put her arms around the bodyguard's slender waist and held her against her. She put her forehead on the back of Alexandra's whispering a meaningful thank you as she tightened her hold. Thank you for saving her life. Thank you for going through that pain for her. Alexandra wasn't crying but let out a trembling breath and took one hand in hers.

\- She wanted to die that night, Amelia said quietly. I think she just wanted to be with Nicholas. I don't understand the craziness pushing someone to want to kill and you protected me from that. But I can understand the need to be with the one person you belong to. Even in death. She's in peace now. She's with him now.

A single tear ran slowly down Alexandra's cheek. She relaxed a bit in the Queen's arms. It was a relief to be able to be weak in someone's arms for once.

* * *

Fifteen persons arrived late at night, and another twenty would be here the following afternoon. Dennis has had a short meeting with the fifteen agents, surely assigning them to the people they would be protecting. Family and friends met these new "friends" in the morning and Amelia was glad to see everything was done to keep them safe, but it was scaring as well. Not to mention she had now another bodyguard along with Alexandra. And Alexandra had her own. But this one, the Queen wasn't sure she liked him. Maybe having all those bodyguards was a bit too much after all.

They were all gathered in the grand hall sharing a breakfast buffet. Amelia was sat on an armchair, Frederic on her lap and helping him with his French toast. Isabel had chosen her grandmother's lap. Clarisse, Lilly and Mathilda were with them, sipping coffee or orange juice. They all tried to get use to the presence of the people not far away behind them, sometimes throwing an awkward smile at them. Then, as if pulled by an invisible magnet, the seated women were looking at the same person at the same time.

He was tall, black skin, bald head. Strong arms and round shoulders, but it wasn't too much muscly. Sweet eyes with a flashing hypnotizing smile. His shirt left very little to the imagination, displaying every single ab. Saying he was handsome wasn't doing him justice, he was the incarnation of a Greek god. Lilly narrowed her eyes in a concentrated face and moved her index in the air.

\- Yep, a complete six pack! She said once she was done counting.

\- What's a six pack mom? Frederic asked.

\- A grown-ups thing honey, Amelia told him, giving a pointed look at an amused Lilly.

\- Can I have him? Mathilda asked suddenly with a dreamy face, but quickly slammed a hand over her mouth. Sorry, she blushed.

They laughed at the embarrassed nanny but Clarisse came to her rescue.

\- Well, I understand you, he surely is… Well… She waved a hand at him not knowing how to word it properly.

\- To die for? Helen proposed with a big smile.

\- Mom! Grandma! Amelia admonished them without conviction, smiling with them.

Her smile disappeared as quickly as it came when she saw Alexandra running in his arms. They held each other tenderly, one would say lovingly. Mostly when the man was looking in her eyes. He put both hands on her face, brushing softly her red curled locks away from her face and kissed her several times on the forehead. Lilly bent towards Amelia when she noticed her friend's confused face.

\- Breath my friend, she whispered in Amelia's ear, there's steam coming out of your ears.

Everybody at the table noticed the change in Amelia's demeanor. If Helen had compassion for her daughter, Clarisse was clearly looking away, drinking her coffee silently. Amelia tried to compose herself when Alexandra and that man were coming over them. He had an arm around her, his hand nestled in the crook of her waist, but if eyes could kill he would have lost his hand under the murderous look of the Queen. Amelia admitted bitterly to herself that they were beautiful together. Alexandra introduced everybody at their table.

\- And last but not least, Queen Amelia, she said to him.

Amelia stood up, straightening in her most regal pose, holding a challenging look at him. He was puzzled under her eyes however bowing his head before extending his free hand for Amelia to shake it.

\- 26, I presume?

Alexandra was surprised as much as him and both agents exchanged a baffled look.

\- How did you know? He asked with his low voice, having a melting effect on some women around the table.

\- A lucky guess, Amelia replied with a fake smile, taking her hand back.

Alexandra was frowning, trying to decipher the Queen's attitude.

\- Please call me Jerry.

\- Welcome to Genovia, Jerry, Clarisse jumped in their small talk, sensing the uneasiness.

\- Thank you, your Highness. I see you already have met your personal shields, he said looking at the people behind them. I'll keep my eyes on ginger here, he added pointing his chin at Alexandra with a bright smile.

\- Just your eyes? Someone asked not so quietly in a sassing tone.

\- Cut it out, Tom, Jerry said.

Tom was the other bodyguard assigned to the Queen, and Amelia decided she liked this one, unable to contain her smirk at his unsubtle question. She fought the urge to high-five him.

\- Well, I need to find Dennis, call for me if you're going outside, okay? Jerry said to Alexandra before kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

She nodded, patting a hand on his strong chest and he walked off. Amelia sat back down, taking Frederic back on her lap, and Alexandra settled next to Helen and Isabel. The little girl was frowning deeply, her arms crossed, throwing an angry look at the red head. Amelia observed her daughter above the rim of her cup of coffee.

\- Is he your boyfriend? I thought you liked mom, the Princess reproached bluntly.

Both grandmother and grand-daughter choked in their respective coffee. Mathilda wasn't hiding her amused but shocked face while Helen was pursing her lips to contain her smile. Lilly tried to control desperately her giggles, but stood up pointing a thumb behind her to nowhere in particular and went away to laugh in peace. Children were fantastic. Amelia had thought that making a scene, when there was nothing to argue about, was useless. They weren't a couple after all. But apparently her daughter had thought otherwise and was giving a hard time to Alexandra.

\- Well, hum… No, he's not. He's just a very good friend of mine, the red head replied, embarrassed.

Isabel was looking at her with narrowed eyes, not convinced by the answer. Then she wiggled her fingers at Alexandra, telling her to come closer. She told her something in the ear and finished whatever she was saying by waving a warning little index at the red head with a determined look. Alexandra had a raised eyebrow as she stood up, squaring her shoulder.

\- Of course your Highness, she said formally to Isabel, bowing her head.

Alexandra came next to Amelia and cleared her throat to get her attention.

\- Your Majesty, I received an order from her Highness, if you could please follow me? Alexandra asked.

Amelia threw a questioning look at her daughter. The Princess gave her a firm nod and the Queen complied. Tom was asked to stay in the grand hall, by the Princess herself. Clarisse smiled tenderly at her great grand-daughter and dared a glance at the two women retreating away. Isabel shook her head and huffed loudly.

\- Grown-ups! She complained.

* * *

\- Well, she certainly is your daughter, Alexandra said mischievously as they were walking.

Amelia scoffed in a faux hurt face, but quickly smiled proudly. Alexandra didn't really know where to go and Amelia led them to the nearest boudoir.

\- What did she tell you? Amelia asked, closing the door behind them.

\- That I should apologized and make it up to you, because apparently you had the dark look, the one you have when you're angry at someone. And to quote Isabel "mom doesn't like him, she's jealous" Alexandra explained with a smile.

Amelia didn't reply and played absentmindedly with some trinkets on a shelf.

\- You are, aren't you? Alexandra asked amused. Oh come on, Jerry's like a brother to me!

\- I would be very worried if my brother was looking at me like that with his hands all over me, Amelia grumbled.

Alexandra laughed out loud.

\- I fail to see what is so funny, Amelia berated Alexandra. Now, if you'll excuse me.

She was about to reach the door when Alexandra took her hand and pushed her gently against the closest wall using her body to trap her. She was dangerously close, smiling tenderly at the hurt Queen who was looking away. Amelia didn't try to escape and even put an arm around the red head waist.

\- I'm sorry, okay? Alexandra whispered. He's just…

\- All over you?

\- As handsome and sweet as he is, he doesn't stand a chance and he knows it.

Amelia looked in her eyes and they were now just inches away. On its own accord, her hand found its way to the back of Alexandra's neck.

\- There is only one person who can be all over me, and she's doing a pretty good job.

\- Yeah? Amelia breathed with a cheeky smile.

She closed her eyes when Alexandra nuzzled her nose and cheeks tenderly.

\- Yeah, the red head answered quietly. But I thought we agreed on emotional distance.

\- You're the one who trapped me here. Besides, we didn't say anything about physical distance.

\- We should have written a special clause about it, she said, her mouth brushing Amelia's lips very lightly.

\- But this is what you do. Close protection, Amelia added, tightening her hold around the waist while nuzzling back and scratching her scalp temptingly.

\- That's why I can't give in, and God knows how hard you are to resist, Alexandra sighed pulling Amelia as close as she could.

\- God, I really hate William Johnston right now! Amelia whined, nuzzling the red head neck.

\- But if I kiss you right now… Alexandra trailed in a sad whisper.

\- I won't be able to stop, Amelia finished for her in a hushed tone against her neck, right below her ear, making the bodyguard tremble under the feather like touch of her lips.

Their breath had sped up, nuzzling each other like that in a painful kind of foreplay. With all the strength they had, they resisted and pushed away from each other, trying to regain a normal breathing as well as a normal pupil's size.

 ** _She's very professional, and as long as this man is out there she'll remain a bodyguard on duty. Which means that she won't kiss me before her mission's over. Okay. Fair enough. We're both adults, not animals, right? But I swear to God if this guy is not arrested soon, I will go after him myself turning all the Pyrenees mountain range upside down if I have to!_**


	9. Chapter 8

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 8**

Four days. Four full days had passed and still nothing. William Johnston had disappeared in the nature and everybody at the palace was in an uproar. Alexandra was getting more and more distant, she barely spoke not only to Amelia but everyone in general, and Tom was more at the Queen's side than the red head. She was slowly closing down and after the death of Emmaline, it got Amelia quite worried to see the bodyguard going mute. Maybe the near kiss experience had been a bad idea. But after four days, Amelia felt like a pressure cooker ready to explode.  
On the fourth evening right after dinner, the Queen had to run after the red head but Alexandra didn't even bother to make up an excuse, she clearly didn't have time for her. She was left there, on the very same balcony where they met for the first time. Amelia held back her tears.

\- Come with me Amelia, she heard Clarisse say quietly behind her.

Amelia frowned but followed her grandmother, too defeated to ask what it was about.

\- Please don't mind the mess, Clarisse said as she opened the door of her suite.

When they entered, Amelia gasped, stumbled over something and fell face first on the floor. Happily, a cushion softened the blow. The room was completely turned upside down. Joseph came to them walking awkwardly through the mining field and pecked his wife as if it was a normal situation.

\- We're clear, he hushed.

\- A little warning would have help grandma, Amelia complained as she stood up.

\- I did tell you to not mind the mess, Clarisse whispered with a funny smile.

\- Why are we whispering? Amelia asked, confused.

\- Because we're still too close to the door darling, let's go to the bedroom, Clarisse answered.

They carefully stepped over various cushions, lamps, drawers and armchairs. Joseph closed the door behind them and Clarisse sat on a chair she put back to what might have been its original place.

\- What the heck happened here?! Amelia said loudly.

\- Please keep your voice low, Joseph said, placing both hands on her shoulder. Sit down.

She let herself drop on the edge of the bed gracelessly.

\- There is a perfect explanation for this mess, Clarisse said to her very confused grand-daughter.

\- Wait a minute! You said Joe was feeling sick that's why he didn't come to dinner, Amelia said to Clarisse.

\- I'm perfectly fine as you can see, Joseph replied, grinning. I had something to do, and this is the result of it, he explained waving a hand around him, the little boy still in him was very proud of said result.

\- But why? I am that close to freak out so please explain! Amelia whimpered.

\- Tom has found a wire hidden in a lamp in your private apartments, Joseph said.

\- What?! Amelia cried out.

\- Not so loud Amelia, please! Clarisse begged. Let me explain. Alexandra had already checked your suite, before all those agents arrived, and there was nothing. So when Tom told her about it, she started her own investigation.

Amelia scoffed and stood up. She wanted to pace but the floor wasn't available for that activity at the moment. She was fed up to be kept in the dark. She sat back and put her head in her hands, breathing deeply.

\- She didn't tell you to protect you, Clarisse added softly. She didn't even want us to tell you but I suggested something that could help and force Mr. Johnston to get out of his hide-out.

\- What about the children's room? Amelia asked weakly.

\- Alexandra and Mathilda are with them, playing a very fun game in their room at the moment, Joseph said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

\- Let me guess, Amelia said with a tired smile.

\- They named it "Tornado night", Clarisse added with a light chuckle.

Amelia's laugh faded away when something came into her mind.

\- Oh my God is there any cam?! She asked in a rush.

\- No, no, don't worry, Joseph reassured her as he sat next to her.

\- So if I get this right, there is an inside man. Again. Amelia sighed, clenching her jaw.

\- Yes. When Tom told Alexandra about the wire, she was suspicious and asked me to check him with my old acquaintances. He's clear, don't worry. So apart from us, Tom and Mathilda, no one knows about it for now, Joseph explained.

\- How can you be so sure?

\- The good thing about being old is that those bad people don't really pay attention to us, Clarisse said. Emmaline never suspected me. And there's not one single wire in our suite. But they don't realize we are watching and listening very closely.

\- You guys are like James Bond and James Bond Girl, Amelia smiled at them tenderly.

\- Well, senior version of course, Joseph laughed. Don't expect us to run fast after the bad guys.

Amelia extended her hand to her grandmother for her to come and sit next to her, then she took both of them in her arms for a sweet hug.

\- You guys are the best, thank you for what you're doing. So what now? You said you had a suggestion grandma.

\- Yes, I have. Alexandra has the complete plan in her head so she will let you know later about it, the Dowager Queen answered.

\- Oh so she will talk me, wow, Amelia said sarcastically as she stood up, taking a couple of cushions on the floor.

\- She's doing her best to protect you and find that man. She cares about you, Joseph said softly.

\- Deeply, might I add, Clarisse said looking intently at Amelia.

Amelia turned and saw the look her grandmother was giving her. It was telling her they were going to talk about it. Whatever _it_ was. Joseph, sensing the important matter coming, stood up.

\- I'll leave you two to talk, besides I need to tidy—

\- No, no! Please Joe. Stay. I need you too, Amelia pleaded, fidgeting with the cushions.

He sat back down slowly, exchanging a glance with Clarisse and took her hand, squeezing it tenderly. Amelia paced back and forth in the small space she had in front of them.

\- God why do I have to feel like I'm fifteen all over again!... she mumbled, running a hand over her face in a desperate attempt to clear her mind.

\- It is hard to miss that… you care about her as well, Clarisse helped hesitantly.

Amelia stopped and took a deep breath.

\- Yes. I do. A lot, she said with a small voice.

Clarisse looked away, letting out the breath she was holding when she heard Amelia's words. Seeing some interactions between her grand-daughter and Alexandra and guessing what might be happening were one thing. Hearing it clearly was another.

\- I've never thought you would… you could… Clarisse was lost for words.

\- Neither have I grandma, Amelia replied with a trembling voice.

\- Have you thought about the children? Clarisse asked, worried.

\- Of course I have. I've thought about everything these past few weeks, though I'm not even sure she'll stay here so… Amelia sighed and kneeled in front of Joseph and Clarisse, holding the cushions tight against her.

\- She's concerned about the kids, and you, as a Queen, Joseph said after a moment.

He encountered two pairs of puzzled eyes then took Amelia's hand. He put it above the hand of Clarisse and held both hands tenderly.

\- She told me because you are the Queen, your life is inadvertently exposed, Isabel and Frederic's are as well. This… relationship, you two could have would be complicated at this level. For you and for the kids, he explained calmly. That's why she's not decided yet.

Amelia closed her eyes, letting some tears running down her cheeks. If she wasn't already falling for the bodyguard, she certainly would after that. Alexandra was truly considerate, not only with the Queen but with her children too.

\- You two have talked about this? Clarisse asked curious.

\- She wanted some advice, Joseph nodded, about whether to take Lionel's post or not. She has a very realistic, reasonable vision about all of this. She doesn't let herself be blinded by her affection. Or I should say feelings, he added with a genuine smile, wiping some of Amelia's tears away with a tender thumb.

\- She's wiser than I thought, Clarisse admitted. I'm not opposed to the… idea Amelia. I want you to be happy of course. But darling… Are you sure you want to change in that way?

Amelia thought about it for a couple of minutes, her teary brown eyes lost somewhere that seemed pretty far away. Then she came back.

\- Everybody's changing when they're falling in love, Amelia said softly. And if they're lucky, it's a good change. Isn't it? Amelia asked silently her grandmother's confirmation about her own good change.

Clarisse watched her grand-daughter closely with piercing blue eyes for a moment, while Amelia waited worriedly for her answer. She thought about Joseph, how lucky she was to have him in her life despite their difficult beginnings when they had to hide to have some time together, some privacy. As if on cue, Joseph squeezed her hand softly. She looked at him, her man, whose eyes were full of love for her, and she knew she would do exactly the same if she had to.

\- Yes. Yes, it is sweetheart, Clarisse smiled at Amelia with all her heart. It is a very good change.

Someone knocked at the suite's door. The three of them exchanged a worried look, no one could enter, the whole suite was a disaster zone. Clarisse got out of the bedroom hurriedly.

-It's Alexandra your Highness. I just wanted to have some news about Joseph and I have the information you asked me about Tuscany, Alexandra barely had the time to finish her ranting when Clarisse opened the door.

She quickly closed the door behind the red head who looked amused at the discarded things all around her. Joseph and Amelia were at the bedroom doorway. He had a mischief spark in his eyes and Amelia was filled with love at the sight of the bodyguard.

\- Well, it certainly looks like a thorough research, Alexandra said amused.

\- I'm nothing but a professional, Joseph replied seriously.

\- Oh yes, now let's see if you are as professional as you say about tidying up this mess, Clarisse added wrongly annoyed.

Alexandra and Amelia shared a chuckle at the old couple.

\- All jokes aside, there's nothing, Joseph said.

\- Okay. I can't say the same for the kids, we've found a few, Alexandra said seriously.

\- It was expected, Clarisse sighed.

They shared a heavy silence at the bad news.

\- Can we talk? Amelia asked Alexandra shyly, pointing her head towards the bedroom.

Alexandra nodded and joined her. As she passed by Joseph, he grinned mischievously without looking at her.

\- You two be good, he simply said.

\- Joe! Amelia gasped with a blush.

Then he received square in the face a cushion Clarisse had just thrown at him. Alexandra had to purse her lips to contain her laugh and patted his shoulder before closing the bedroom door.

Amelia went to sit on the chair her grandmother had put back earlier and Alexandra chose the bed.

\- What was that about Tuscany? Amelia asked curiously.

\- A code, a safe word of sort. If you want to talk about all this, just say something about Tuscany. But we have to be careful, don't use it too much or it'll become suspicious.

\- Okay. What about the mikes? What have you done with them?

\- Nothing, Alexandra replied, receiving a deep questioning frown from the Queen. I wanted to know where they were, now I'm quite sure there are some in your mother and Lilly's room as well. The people you mostly go to. Whoever is behind this has to keep thinking they have a step ahead of us, that's why I didn't touch them. Just act as natural as possible when you're in those rooms, okay?

Amelia nodded and took a deep breath.

\- I suck at lying, or pretending, Amelia winced. Do you know who is it? And why, for heaven's sake!? She asked throwing her arms in the air.

\- I… I have my guess, the red head answered sadly. And why? Well, money can buy everything. Or anyone. Emmaline and William Johnston inherited from their father a good amount of money when he died eight years ago. The man was a realtor and a pretty good one because he's been able to save a lot. Someone here has been paid to wired the rooms, most importantly someone who knows how those gadgets work on both side so I'm pretty sure it's not a footman, she added ironically.

\- Is it someone close to you? Amelia watched closely but Alexandra remained silent apart from a long sigh. I'm so sorry…

\- Don't be. It's not your fault if someone chooses to put venality above rightness.

\- You don't want to tell me who is it? Amelia asked quietly.

\- Not until I'm 100% sure of that person's identity, Alexandra answered remorsefully.

Amelia nodded sadly, but deep inside she understood it was for her own good to not know. Not yet at least.

\- Joseph told me about your… concerns. About us… Amelia said hesitantly.

\- Oh…

\- You have no idea how touched I am, Amelia added sincerely. I know you're worried about Izzy, Fred and me, but what about you?

\- What about me? Alexandra asked, confused.

\- If you stay, if we decide to pursue what we have together, will you be alright with it? Living in the shadows, hiding? From the public eye I mean.

\- Well, I think your grandmother and Joseph are a living proof that it works, the red head said coming closer to the Queen, sitting on the window sill. Besides, I've lived hidden most of my life Mia, I don't know any other way, she added almost timidly.

Amelia frowned at the small bit of Alexandra's life and more questions rushed in her mind about it. She took one of the bodyguard's hand and kissed it on the knuckles, not really knowing if the gesture was meant to comfort the bodyguard or herself.

\- Will you tell me more about your life once all of this is over? The Queen asked.

\- I will, if I stay, Alexandra said honestly.

\- Why not if you don't?

\- Because I don't want to leave you with a bad or sad memory of me. I'm not a bad guy per se but I'm no angel Mia. This… organization I work for, this is basically all my life and as you can imagine, it's not all rosy, even if it's for close protection.

\- I still want to know about your life. No matter how harsh it must have been.

\- Let me give you a glimpse then, Alexandra sighed. You were what, fifteen, sixteen when you were having your "princess lessons"?

Amelia nodded and waited for the next part worriedly.

\- Well, around the same age, I've had my special lessons too. I was learning close combat, how to fire a gun and the best way to kill someone with my bare hands, Alexandra explained carefully.

There was no air left in Amelia's lungs to even gasp. How could someone train a kid to kill? But it was unfortunately too real. Amelia knew it. She watched the news every day where she could see that some people in this world were crazy enough to even use it as a propaganda. Of course Alexandra's case was different. She has been trained to kill in order to protect. Amelia stood up suddenly and took the red head in her arms, resting her head against the uninjured shoulder and Alexandra hugged her back.

\- I'm sorry I shouldn't have—

\- No, don't apologize, Amelia cut her. Of course it's not all rosy as you say, but it's a part of you. An important part of you. Nothing you could say would let me a sad or bad memory of you because that part saved me and my children from a blood bath.

They held each other protectively for a minute.

\- Why Tuscany, Amelia mumbled against the shoulder after the moment of silence.

\- I love Tuscany.

\- I've never been in Tuscany.

Alexandra pushed her to look at her with a mocked shocked face.

\- Shut up!

\- Well, between my family here and in San Francisco, and ruling a country incidentally, I didn't have much time to wander around, Amelia replied with a smile. What is it you like so much about it?

Alexandra seemed to think about it as she sat back on the window sill and Amelia leaned against the frame.

\- The countryside, the old cities and their beautiful architectures, the food, the wine, she listed with a dreamy face. The women, she added mumbling with a cheeky smile.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

\- I may have a thing for them, you know… Alexandra confessed to a frowning Amelia. Strong temper, stubborn as hell, but fragile at the same time, beautiful, brunette…. She sighed in pleasure. Wait! I think I've just described you, haven't I? She added playfully.

Amelia punched her lightly on the good shoulder as the re head was laughing. She surprised Alexandra when she took her by the collar of her shirt with threatening eyes to get her closer.

\- Oh I'll show you stubborn and strong temper, because when I want something I tend to be… Very. Persuasive, Amelia delivered the last words slowly, syllable by syllable, in a seductive tone.

Alexandra swallowed with difficulty, and due to the limited activity of her brain, nodding was the best she could provide. Amelia gave her a predator smile before releasing her and rearranging her collar.

\- Now, why don't you tell me about that plan in your pretty head, she said with a proud smile to a dumbstruck Alexandra.

Twenty minutes later, Amelia slammed open the door going straight to her grandmother.

\- Not too loud Mia, please, Alexandra begged, following behind her.

\- Was it your idea?! Amelia hushed rather loudly, unhappy.

\- Well, mostly, yes. Don't you think it could work? Clarisse asked.

\- Of course it could work but you're not the one who will have to deal with the man! Amelia scoffed.

\- Darling—

\- He's going to play with my head for hours grandma!

\- It's for the good cause Amelia, Joseph intervened.

\- _Et tu, Brute?_ Amelia turned to him dramatically with narrowed eyes.

\- Now, now, darling. Paolo is not that bad, Clarisse reasoned. I'm sure the prospect of being surrounded by people who could kill him in 0.5 second will make him work with more care.

* * *

Two days later, Amelia and Alexandra went to Paolo's. It was a risk to go there but Tom played the driver part and Jerry stayed his bodyguard self. Alexandra took the time to enjoy a manicure while Amelia suffered patiently under Paolo's hand. For hours. Four and a half to be exact. The two men waited patiently in the lounge but at some point Tom had a craving and went out to grab a greasy hot dog. Poor man passed his time in Paolo's bathroom after that mistake. When the little group came back safely at the palace, almost everybody was outside, playing some football game, and they were quite baffled when they saw the four of them. Queen Amelia, whose hair was hidden in a turban, was very upset. Alexandra was desperately trying to cheer up the Queen, in vain. Jerry seemed bored like he never experienced it before despite the hair drama. And Tom had a bi-color face, yellow and green around the edges. Clarisse came to see them and felt terrible for Amelia.

\- I think Paolo has hum… slipped, Alexandra hushed in a wince to Clarisse.

\- I'm going to the stables, Amelia said sadly as she was walking away.

Jerry was about to follow Alexandra and Amelia but the red head stopped him.

\- It's okay, you can go rest, she said.

\- But Tom's sick, I don't want to leave you two alone, he frowned.

\- Don't worry we won't go too far, and I've got my safety here, she said showing him the gun on her belt.

\- Be careful, he sighed, shaking his head to show his disapproval but letting Alexandra go anyway.

She called after the Queen, asking her to wait for her and they were off to the stables. He watched them go away but decided to follow them from afar. To avoid being seen by the two women, he entered in the castle and rushed to the back entrance to take the stables' direction discretely.

There were too many people around and inside the stables, so Jerry hid behind a bale of hay on the nearest field. He took out something from one of his boot. It was a burner phone. He pressed one button and waited.

\- Any news? A man voice said on the phone.

\- Yes. I can do it now, Jerry answered quietly.

\- Aaaah! At last! Then please do it, the man cheered.

\- What about my money?

\- Call me after, then we'll arrange for a place to meet. And if you could take a picture when your done… Just for good measure if you know what I mean.

\- Very well.

Jerry hung up and put the phone back in his boot. He waited for Amelia and Alexandra to get out of the stables. He hoped they wouldn't go away too fast on their horses. Lucky for him they didn't. He looked around him, making sure no one could see him and ran fast in the river's direction. As discretely as possible a followed them from the river side but stopped when he reached some thick bushes. He put his hand in it and took out a rope. He pulled on it, lifting from the ground before disappearing in the river. He kept pulling while watching the women still walking away, and a big black bag came out of the water. He opened it only to take another big one that he put on his shoulders. He quickly hid the drenched bag in the bushes and ran after Amelia and Alexandra. He kept a good distance from them when they stopped and got off the horses. They were in a field of tall grass and Jerry thought the location was perfect. He removed the bag from his shoulders and took out a sniper rifle and put a silencer on it. He threw one last glance all around him then took position. The tall grass was a good hide-out but he had to wait for the two women to get back on the horses. He was too far away from them and couldn't aim properly through the tall grass.  
He waited, the rifle securely positioned on his shoulder and started to hum very quietly.

"Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world"

He could see Alexandra was helping Amelia to get back on Ivory's back.

"Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world"

They were both on their horses, he had them on his sight from the back but they were now high above the grass, like two perfect targets. Jerry took a deep breath, closed one eye and aimed the rifle at Amelia first.

"Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do"

He pulled the trigger. Blood was already staining Amelia's shirt. She fell forward from the horse.

"If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world"

Alexandra let out a piercing cry but Jerry didn't let her finish as he shot her quickly after Amelia. And again, first the blood, then the fall. The horses went mad. Jerry was surprised but stood very still when he heard a man yelling at the shot women, coming fast on his horse. It was one of the stable boy. Jerry waited for him to go away, surely to get some help, but after three minutes he quickly and very discretely crawled towards the river, cursing himself for not having seen the stable boy coming. He took the same way back, stopping at the bushes to hide his rifle in the river but threw the rope in it as well this time. He checked around him, now feeling a bit paranoid and took the burner phone out of his boot to call his contact.

\- It's done, he simply said.

The man on the phone was audibly breathing his relief.

\- Thank you, the man said genuinely. For me and for my sister. She can rest in peace now.

\- I couldn't take a picture, someone arrived right after I shot them. But I suggest you to look at the castle if you're not too far away because shortly the flags will be at half-mast.

\- Okay. I'll have to—

William stopped suddenly when a loud and desperate yell was heard.

\- Well, maybe I've failed at giving you a visual proof but I hope the sound proof is convincing. Someone has good lungs because I'm quite away from the scene now, Jerry said with a hint of pride.

\- Indeed. Meet me at the bench next to the phone box, the one with the beach view on road 15, in two hours.


	10. Chapter 9

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 9**

\- WHERE IS HE?! Dennis yelled in the hallway.

Dennis broke down Jerry's door room forcefully. Jerry was on his bed, listening at some music with big headphones. He jumped out of it when he saw the innocent door being destroyed, with a mad Dennis storming in.

Jerry had been lucky. He managed to get back to the castle like a snake. The frenzy had started right after he killed Alexandra and the Queen. The sirens of the paramedics could be heard more and more loudly. He reached the back entrance without a problem, hiding from the few people he saw running outside and he sneaked in his room. He knew someone would come for him, it was only a matter of minutes, so he braced himself for impact and thought about his drama courses.

Fifteen minutes later, Dennis was in his room looking like a mad man, his face damped with tears. Dennis wasn't enraged. He was rage itself.

\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Dennis took Jerry by the collar, pushing him violently against a wall.

\- Wha— Dennis what's wrong? Jerry stammered in a calm voice, his face showing his incomprehension.

Two women agents came in and tried to free Jerry from the iron grasp of Dennis.

\- Dennis please let him go! One of them said.

\- Don't force me to sedate you, boss! The other threatened.

\- SHE'S DEAD! Dennis yelled at Jerry.

\- What?! But—

\- They're both dead! Dennis cried out, releasing his grip on Jerry's collar. Why weren't you with them?

\- Alex told me… I mean… I should have… Jerry didn't know what to say and put on his best shocked face.

\- My baby girl's dead, Dennis sobbed finally letting Jerry go.

\- Alex is dead? How? Jerry asked with a shaking voice.

Dennis didn't answer, he let himself fall on his knees and cried his eyes out.

\- The Queen and agent 27 were shot in a field north west from here. A stable boy found them, apparently he even saw Alexandra being shot from behind, one of the woman explained. They were both shot in the back.

\- Bloody coward! The other one hissed.

But a rich coward, Jerry thought without giving up his acting gig. Time for crying.

\- Where are they now? He asked with a trembling voice.

\- They were taken to the hospital. But they were already dead, Dennis answered weakly.

\- I can't believe we failed them, Jerry breathed as he sat on his bed.

After a heavy silence, Jerry started to cry. Dennis was still on the floor, sobbing. Then he threw his fist in the wall, startling everybody in the room.

\- We need to find that man, Dennis' voice croaked. I will kill him myself! He said through gritted teeth.

He got out of the room followed by the two women. Jerry could finally let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

One hour later, Jerry got out of his room heading downstairs and looked for Dennis. A lot of agents were gathered in the main hall, all of them in their suits. They were indeed the men and women in black. He spotted Dennis who was talking with agent 52, Caroline. She was easy to recognize even from behind with her signature dark curly hair put in a thick ponytail. They were surely talking about the kids as Caroline was assigned to them along with Mathilda. Jerry came closer and Caroline walked off, putting on big sunglasses.

\- You okay 52? Jerry asked softly to the retreating woman.

She barely turned her head, nodded quickly and walked away. Dennis saw Jerry's confusion.

\- They were sort of friends with Alex, Dennis said.

\- I didn't know, Jerry replied sadly. I wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a bit, he added letting out a shaking breath. I need some fresh air.

\- Okay, I understand. I wish I could. Be discreet if you go get a drink. People outside don't know yet. The royal family is waiting for the Dowager Queen to come back from hospital to put the flag at half-mast, Dennis explained with a tired voice. Get some fresh air for me, will you?

Jerry squeezed his boss' shoulder and walked off to the garage to take a car. He hoped he wouldn't receive a phone call from William. The man had heard the convincing scream when they were on the phone earlier, but if the flags weren't down he could have second thoughts. No news is good news, Jerry thought as he drove past the main gate. He glanced in his rear view mirror and jumped on the brake pedal with wide eyes. Standing up, immobile, there was Alexandra in her bloody shirt looking at him through the mirror. Jerry rubbed his eyes and looked again in the mirror. Nothing. He turned completely in his seat, not trusting the mirror. Nothing. No one. Jerry took a deep breath and drove away.

\- Focus on your two hundred thousand euros, he muttered to himself.

* * *

Jerry stopped the car next to William's. He was already on the bench, a hood covering his head. On his right was a sport bag and Jerry grinned at the sight of it. He walked slowly towards William, taking time to enjoy the beach view a few feet away from a little cliff. Some people were swimming in the ocean, playing games or sunbathing. Jerry opened his arm and inhaled deeply the salty air. Then he turned to William.

\- Isn't it a beautif—

His voice was trapped in his throat. William was sitting still. In fact, he couldn't move freely. His feet and hands were handcuffed, and his mouth was gagged. William's face was pure panic. Then Jerry felt a gun on the back of his head. Automatically, he raised both of his arms very slowly.

\- Didn't Dennis tell you he's found the perfect nickname for me? Tom's voice said behind him.

\- The Ghost, Dennis said behind him before appearing in front of him. And do you know why?

Dennis took his gun out and put it on Jerry's forehead. Jerry felt perspiration coming in a rush at the feeling of the guns on both sides of his head.

\- He's invisible, and yet he's always behind your back, Dennis explained with a smirk.

\- Or above you, Tom added proudly. Like, say, on a tree on that little spot of yours along the river.

A couple of black cars arrives and some agents got out. He could see on the corner of his eye the thick black mane of agent 52.

\- Turn around and put your hands on your head, Dennis said.

Jerry did as he was told and a kick on the leg forced him to fall on his knees. He scowled when he saw Tom's face because he was visibly feeling much better.

\- You were never sick, Jerry growled.

\- Well done Sherlock! It's fascinating to see what make-up can do; don't you think? Tom asked innocently.

\- Tomàs! Dennis admonished him as he was handcuffing Jerry.

\- I think you weren't good enough to stop me from killing the Queen and 27, Jerry replied with a satisfactory smirk.

Then he felt a fist on his jaw making him loose his balance but not hard enough to make him fall. He saw Dennis pushing away agent 52. Jerry laughed while moving his jaw.

\- I think someone had a crush on Alex, right 52? Jerry sassed looking at them walking away.

Dennis and the agent were slowly stepping away and Caroline was massaging her right hand. Then Jerry stiffened. Climbing up from the cliff, he saw Alexandra with the same bloody clothes. She passed by some agents and right next to Dennis and Caroline. She stopped there, looking at him with sad eyes. No one seemed to see her and Jerry started to think he was losing it. Tom saw his frightened face.

\- What's wrong mate? You look like you've just seen a ghost, Tom said with a chuckle.

Jerry didn't answer. His breathing was speeding up. He closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds and opened them again. She was still there, immobile.

\- What the fuck? Jerry muttered with wide eyes.

Two agents escorted William Johnston and his bag securely to one of the car and Dennis came back to Jerry. Caroline was still massaging her right hand, Alexandra next to her was looking at her, then back at Jerry making him tremble under her sad ghostly gaze. It's not real, Jerry thought, repeating it like a mantra, closing his eyes and praying for his mind to stop the trick. She was still there when he opened his eyes and he started to hyperventilate. He felt Dennis took the little chain of the handcuffs and pulling it up, the motion telling Jerry to stand up.  
Jerry stopped hyperventilating all of a sudden. He even stopped breathing when he watched Caroline still rubbing her right hand. He remembered some sparing session with her. Her and her damn left hook. Caroline was not right-handed.

Alexandra's "ghost" saw the bulb lightening in Jerry's eyes and changed its attitude. She took the woman's hurt hand in hers and exchanged a few words with her. Jerry understood he has been tricked all along. He growled and tried to free himself from Dennis' grasp on the handcuffs. Dennis held on and Tom helped by punching Jerry on the face. Once again he fell on his knees and Alexandra came closer, looking at him from above with disgust. The woman who was supposed to be Caroline came next to Alexandra and Jerry could clearly saw her face. Here in a black suit with dark and thick curly hair stood Queen Amelia. Amelia bent over him and took something from his collar. It was an electronic chip. She wiggled it before his eyes.

\- Dennis should receive an Oscar for the show, but I have to admit you were pretty good as well, Amelia said.

Jerry understood it was a GPS chip. He understood the big lines, and that Dennis had put the chip when he was holding him by his collar.

\- So you think you're clever tricking me with a chip and flak jackets and fake blood on your pretty little horses! he said through gritted teeth.

\- Oh no. You never shot me, nor Amelia, Alexandra replied with a disgusted smile. I took Mathilda's clothes. She and Caroline were on the horses. Just for the record, your ammo were blanks, she whispered.

\- How? Jerry growled. I bet he sold me out, he said jerking his head towards the car where William was.

Dennis and Tom made him stand up and headed to another car.

\- We didn't' need his help. You did that all by yourself, Alexandra replied.

\- HOW?! Jerry yelled before being forced into the car.

Amelia took shyly Alexandra's hand and let out a trembling sigh.

\- Thank God it's over now, the Queen said quietly.

Alexandra looked at her, smiling tiredly, the sadness in her eyes was betraying her thoughts. Amelia saw it too and tears started to pool in her eyes. She couldn't have been more right.

It was over.


	11. Chapter 10

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 10**

Two days later, the palace was in full preparation. A ceremony would be held for the agents who have helped to put William Johnston and the rogue agent 26 behind bars. Dennis and his agents had passed the previous day at the precinct, each one of them making their statement to the Genovian authority and hearing or reading the confessions of William and Jerry. These last couple of days have been quite taxing for everybody and the less involved agents were already gone.  
After a short working out session, Alexandra came back in her room and took a long shower. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She draped a towel around her body and sat on her bed wondering what she should wear. She just stared into space, a million thoughts invading her mind. A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

\- I have something for you, Dennis' voice said on the other side of the door.

She opened the door and Dennis was holding a garment bag by the hanger with one hand and a shoe box with the other.

\- I thought you could put that on your back for the ceremony, he said with a smile.

\- You've brought my uniform?

\- Someone else did. Before I came here the Dowager Queen told me about the Cross of Courage and the Knight thing. Hence your uniform.

She took the garment bag and put it on her bed while Dennis made himself comfortable on an armchair. She quickly went back in the bathroom to put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she stepped back in the room, Dennis was giving her an inquisitive look so she sat on the opposite armchair waiting for the interrogation to start.

\- I need to know two things. First, you woke me up at three in morning to tell me about your plan so we can inform everybody else, swearing you would explain later. This is later, he said with a determined look.

\- Didn't you hear Jerry's confession at the precinct? She asked, trying to find an escape.

\- I did. What I want to know is how you came to the conclusion that 26 was dirty.

\- You know how he is, Alexandra sighed. He always loved money, he was so envious of the people I was protecting. I knew something was off after a couple of days when everybody was here. That's when Tom found the wire in Amelia's room. After that I needed to find something, be it a hint or a proof, so I asked Tom to look in 26 and 43's rooms. Tom reported me there was nothing, especially in 26's room.

\- His rifle gear bag? Dennis asked with a questioning frown.

\- Exactly. 43 had it in her room but not Jerry, however he was tracking down William so he had to have his rifle with him. The day before I came to you in the middle of the night, Prince Frederic had fallen somewhere along the river. Mathilda came to me saying he had stumbled over a rope, and said rope led to a big bag hidden in the river. I checked and it was Jerry's bag, so I took the liberty to change his ammo with blanks. We followed the Dowager Queen's suggestion by giving William and Jerry an "opportunity" so we could catch them red handed; changing Amelia's haircut and making a wig out of mine, making a scene back at the palace, Tom being falsely sick so he could spy on 26, Amelia and I hiding in the hay at the stables while Caroline and Mathilda take our places… The rest is history as they say.

\- I was surprised when you told me you wouldn't be on Ebony's back, Dennis said, smirking. I guess someone convinced you not to. That's a first.

\- Honestly I'm sure I would have been more relaxed if I had been on my horse pretending to be shot than hiding in the hay and being that close with Amelia.

\- That hard? Dennis chuckled.

\- God you have no idea! Alexandra laughed along with him. I've never been so happy to not be a man in that moment if you know what I mean.

He burst into laughter while Alexandra stood up and opened the garment bag.

\- I guess I should get ready.

\- Not so fast young lady, there is another thing I need to know.

\- I know, she sighed, aware of what Dennis wanted to talk about.

\- Well?

\- I can't. As much as I want to stay, I can't, she said quietly fidgeting with the zipper of the garment bag.

Dennis stood up and put his big hands on her shoulders.

\- I am so proud of you Alexandra. What you've done here… You've really followed my advice, you did go with a bang, he said with a smile.

\- I wasn't alone.

\- You were alone when you jumped on Miss Johnston from your running motorbike, he said, squeezing her shoulders. What I mean is you were at your best because someone here has pushed you to be better. Tonight you will no longer be No.27. You will be free and most importantly, you will be allowed to think about yourself first.

\- Not if children are involved, Alexandra frowned.

\- Those children love you. If you go you won't break one heart but three.

\- That's not fair, you can't say that, Alexandra whimpered.

\- Yes I can, and you know I'm right.

Alexandra sighed deeply and took out her uniform from the garment bag.

\- Will you help me with the jacket? There's too many buttons, she said with a small voice.

\- Only if you help me with mine, he replied with a tender smile.

Alexandra smiled back and hugged Dennis, mumbling a shy thank you.

* * *

The ball room was packed. The most important people of the Kingdom were here. Someone special was here. A petite woman with long light brown hair in a cocktail dress, Jennifer McMahon, wanted to see Alexandra receiving another insignia. Dennis and his agents, all in their uniform, made quite the impression when they entered the ball room and people acclaimed them. When Alexandra saw Jennifer, she couldn't contain her surprise and joy.

 _\- Maman_ , she breathed before rushing to the woman.

\- My baby girl! Jennifer said with teary eyes as she took her in her arms a bear hug.

Dennis watched his wife and Alexandra tenderly. Jennifer took a step back to look at Alexandra with a proud smile.

\- I am so relieved this is over. I mean everything, Jennifer said throwing a pointed look at Dennis. After all those years of service you deserve some rest. You two are so gorgeous like that. It was a nightmare to travel with your uniforms but it was worth it. Oh! I've brought my camera! She said enthusiastically as she looked in her little purse.

\- Mom, not now. Later if you want, the Queen will be here any moment now, Alexandra said.

Jennifer stopped her search suddenly and raised her head to look at Alexandra with a raised eyebrow.

\- Ah. The woman, she said with a disdainful tone. I want to meet the one who's responsible for turning your life upside down, she added pointing an accusing index at Alexandra.

Alexandra exchanged a worried look with Dennis and gulped. She was saved by the bell when the Queen and her children were announced. Jennifer watched closely with narrowed eyes. She leaned her head towards Dennis.

\- The kids are cute but she looks rather common for a Queen, she hushed.

\- Jen, Dennis snorted. Do you know you said something like that about Mary the first time you met her? He asked with a knowing smirk.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Jennifer frowned.

Dennis shook his head amused by his overprotective wife, put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Then a royal guard came to them, telling Dennis and Alexandra to go on the platform. The Queen was sat on her thrown, Frederic and Isabel on each side. Her grandmother was the one to give the Cross of Courage to Dennis, his agents and Mathilda for their distinguished services to the Nation.

When Amelia saw Alexandra walking to the platform, she had to put on her best poker face to keep her Queen's attitude intact. She envied Mathilda's blunt behaviour as she was practically drooling at Tom in his uniform. They were all so gorgeous. Their uniforms were Hussar like, black for the agents and navy blue for Dennis, all of them with immaculate white gloves. They had silver shoulder pads and shoulder straps, though Dennis was the only one counting three. There was a Latin inscription in silver letters encased within the fabric right above the heart. As women, Alexandra and Caroline had a slender uniform with two inch heels. It had been adjusted to make it less masculine and both women were superb in it. Alexandra had taken Amelia's breath away in this outfit. Not to mention the smoky eye makeup. And her red curls beautifully arranged in a half ponytail.  
Someone clearing their throat put Amelia out of her reverie. The Queen looked at the royal guard questioningly and remembered quickly she had something to do. On the platform, Kip was at Alexandra's side while Dennis, the agents and Mathilda were getting down and joined the little crowd.

\- Put one knee on the ground and bend your head, Kip hushed to Alexandra as he was putting a thin white belt around her.

Amelia stepped on the platform and came before Alexandra as she was following Kip's instructions by kneeling before the Queen. The royal guard next to the Queen was holding a big red cushion with a sword on it. Amelia took it and put the blade on Alexandra's left shoulder first.

\- For saving the life of Princess Isabel, the life of Prince Frederic, Amelia put the blade on the right shoulder. And for saving my life, therefore the crown of Genovia, I, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, make you Alexandra Vendôme Knight of the Kingdom of Genovia, now and forever, she finished by putting the blade on Alexandra's head. Please raise and receive the sword of the Knights.

She raised and Kip quickly attached the sheath at the belt. Alexandra took the sword, bowed her head again at the Queen, and placed the blade in front of her face then to the side as a formal salute before putting the sword in the sheath. Everybody in the room cheered and applauded the hero of Genovia. Amelia smiled and air kissed her.

\- Don't leave me, the Queen whispered quickly to her ear.

Alexandra saw the pleading beautiful brown eyes, and more than a plea, it felt like a prayer. Amelia composed herself before turning to face her guests. The music started and the party could begin. Amelia and Alexandra got down from the platform and as if on cue, Isabel and Frederic waited for "the look" from their mother before running from their seats into Alexandra's legs. The red head laughed at this sweet invasion a took both of them in her arms, careful to take the lighter weight on her still injured left shoulder.

\- Your shoulder! Amelia admonished.

\- It's okay, he's a feather weight, Alexandra replied looking tenderly at Frederic.

\- You're a knight! Isabel squeaked in delight.

\- Can I play with your sword? Frederic asked.

\- Yes, I am and no you can't, she said balancing her head funnily at both children.

\- Why? Frederic frowned.

\- It's not a toy sweetheart, Amelia answered.

Alexandra put them down when a gorgeous man came to greet the Queen and the kids. She had seen him before but couldn't remember exactly who he was.

\- Your Majesty, he said as he took her hand to kiss it.

\- Good evening Cristobal, Amelia replied.

Alexandra remembered. The man was dancing with the Queen the first night she was at the palace. That night she had seen the man was clearly attracted to the Queen. She couldn't blame him. And Amelia was even more stunning in her floor length red gown this evening. Alexandra wasn't the jealous type, but she couldn't help but square her shoulders. She and Cristobal shook hands, and she held it tighter than necessary with a bright smile.

\- I am Cristobal Dalegrada. No wonder you're our National hero, that's a firm grip there, Cristobal said lightly.

\- My bad. Professional proclivity, Alexandra said innocently before releasing his hand.

Amelia watched their exchange, amused by the smiling but tensed face of Alexandra. Game on, Amelia thought. She put a hand on Cristobal's shoulder.

\- I think I owe you a dance, she said to him. I feel terrible for leaving you on the dance floor like I did last time.

Alexandra raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Amelia when Helen and Patrick came to congratulate the red head and greet Cristobal. Trevor appeared from behind Alexandra and was thoroughly looking at her sword.

\- If you dance with her watch your feet Mr. Dalegrada, the young boy said with mischief.

\- Aha very funny, Amelia deadpanned.

\- Or watch your hands because she has a sword now, he continued with a proud smile pointing a thumb at Alexandra.

\- Mom! Amelia whined.

\- Trevor stop embarrassing your sister in front of her friends, Helen sighed, rolling her eyes.

\- I'm not twelve mother, Amelia complained, he is!

Alexandra was laughing louder and louder, Isabel and Frederic giggling along with her.

\- Traitors, Amelia said to them, narrowing her eyes.

\- Oooh I think we're in trouble, Alexandra said to Isabel and Frederic playfully.

\- Oh yes you are, especially you, ginger, Amelia replied before going away with Cristobal.

Alexandra smiled at the Queen who was glancing at her from her shoulder, then she saw Dennis making some signs for her to come and she excused herself before joining him and her mother. Although she was dancing, Amelia watched the red head closely as well as trying to follow Cristobal's conversation. She wondered who was the middle aged woman with Dennis as the three of them were heading outside.

After a couple of dance, the Queen left the dance floor and let herself be guided by the laugh of her son. Mathilda had Frederic in her arms and she was turning quickly on herself. This simple thing was hilarious for the little boy. Tom was making Isabel dance on his feet, ensuing a giggle session from the Princess. Amelia was delighted to see her children having so much fun. Mathilda stopped to catch her breath and put Frederic down. The little boy raised his arms at his mother and Amelia didn't resist, he was too cute in his mini three-piece suit.

\- Ew! Frederic's onomatopoeia of disgust was short as he hid his face in his mother's shoulder in a fit of giggle.

\- What's wrong darling? Amelia asked.

\- I just saw super gram and grandpa Joe kissing, he answered, muffling against the shoulder.

\- Well that's a good thing, Amelia chuckled and Frederic raised his head with a confused look. When people are smooching it's because they really love each other.

\- But I never saw you and Alex "soomching", Frederic said even more confused.

Amelia was taken aback, mouth agape. Mathilda jumped in to help her.

\- Honey we've talked about this, remember? The nanny said, running a hand on his small back.

\- I know, it's just between us, Frederic nodded at Mathilda.

\- You've talked about this with the kids? Amelia asked quietly, surprised.

Mathilda nodded hesitantly with a worried look. Then a big smile from Amelia relieved her.

\- Thank you, The Queen said, hugging her quickly with her free arm. I was wondering if you had found another post somewhere as everything is over here? If not, I have a vacant nanny position, she added playfully.

\- I would be honoured your Majesty, Mathilda replied genuinely.

\- Speaking about position, Tom joined their conversation. I will do my best to run things smoothly as head of security.

The smile of Amelia disappeared as her face fell instantly. If Tom would have thrown a hammer straight in her stomach, Amelia would have felt exactly the same. Knocked down.

\- I beg your pardon? She breathed in shock.

\- I saw you and Alexandra talking after the sword thing, didn't you two talk about that? Tom asked very confused.

\- Where is she? Amelia asked firmly, ignoring Tom's question.

\- Hum… I saw her going outside a few minutes ago, with her parents, Tom answered weakly.

After the hammer came the uppercut. Amelia clenched her jaw spasmodically as she tried to control her rage.

\- Is Dennis her father? She asked with a dangerous tone.

\- Well, adoptive but yes he is, Tom's eyes were widening as he understood the Queen wasn't aware of that information. She told me she would talk to you about all of this and the temp-

\- Thank you Tom, she cut him as she put down Frederic.

\- I'm truly sorry. I… I thought… Tom stammered. Oh no Alex is going to kill me, he squeaked.

-Not if I kill her first, Amelia said sombrely before storming outside.

\- Alex is not staying? Isabel asked sadly.

Mathilda looked at the children and saw their desperate faces, Frederic's lower lip trembling dangerously fast.. She kneeled before them for a comforting hug.

\- Oh no don't worry, she will be back very quickly, Tom said to them reassuringly. The Queen didn't let me finish, but I'll only be here temporarily.

* * *

Amelia saw them from afar. Alexandra was on a bench surrounded by Dennis and Jennifer's arms. Alexandra was wiping her face and Jennifer seemed to look closely, surely checking her makeup before dabbing the corner of her eyes and pressing a kiss on her forehead. Amelia frowned and wondered why she has been crying. But it wasn't time for compassion, she was done with secrecy and she walked towards them with determined steps. They all got up when they saw Amelia and Jennifer curtsied as it was the first time she was face to face with the Queen.

\- Mr. and Mrs McMahon I am terribly sorry but I need a moment with… Your daughter.

Alexandra's eyes widened and she sat back gracelessly on the bench.

\- Was it Tom or Caroline? Alexandra asked weakly.

\- Tom, apparently my new head of security! Amelia spat louder than intended.

\- I think there is a misunderstanding here, Dennis said but Jennifer put her hand on her arm to make him stop.

She was looking at Amelia straight in the eyes and they held each other gaze in a glaring contest.

\- You should hear my daughter out before jumping to any conclusion, Jennifer hissed, because you are obviously lacking in listening skills.

 _\- Maman!_ Alexandra warned in a whimper.

\- That's why I need a moment with her. In private, Amelia stoop up to Jennifer.

Jennifer held her gaze with narrowed eyes. She made a quick nod before taking Dennis' arm to give the Queen and Alexandra some privacy. Amelia let out the breath she was holding. She was taller than Jennifer but she had felt really small under her harsh look.

\- Why didn't you tell me Dennis was your father? Amelia asked in an exasperated sigh.

\- I wasn't allowed to.

\- Excuse-me?!

\- This is the protocol, Alexandra replied weakly.

\- Okay. Unfortunately, I don't care! I'm really fed up now so please, try and give me a good explanation! Amelia started to pace in front of the red head.

Alexandra took a deep breath and took Amelia's hand. She tugged it to make her sit next to her.

\- I was named Vendôme because I was found _place Vendôme_ in Paris. I was a foster kid, going from family to family because I was trouble. Stealing, fighting with other kids... When I was twelve, I was walking in some streets and there was this big guy with his wallet a bit out of his back pocket. I took it and ran as fast as I could. But he was faster and he caught me in an alleyway where I was trying to hide behind some dumpsters. Before I knew what was happening, this big guy fell down in front of me, took a gun out and shot someone behind him without success. His chest was covered in blood. I tried to help him and shouting was my best solution to get some attention. Before the paramedics arrived he asked me with a strong British accent where were my parents and I told him I didn't have any, that I was from the streets. At the hospital, he told the people I was his daughter. They believed him easily because Dennis was a light red head before. I was an eye witness so Dennis took me with him to protect me. I was terrified but he was always there for me when people tried to get me or kill me. The organization he was working for took care of everything to take me out of the territory and a year later Dennis and Jennifer officially adopted me, but I kept my last name for safety.

\- That explains "Mathilda", Amelia said softly, saddened by the violent story.

\- Yeah, Alexandra chuckled lightly. Indeed. As I was older it didn't come naturally to call them mom and dad. But they offered me a home, an education, and we have learned to love each other day by day. I was fifteen when I called Jennifer mom for the first time. Don't tell her but I know she was hiding in the garage to cry after that. Anyway, around the same time, Dennis was on a heavy mission and he ended up in a three weeks' coma. I was really pissed and I wanted to protect him like he did. I decided to join the force that year. I was under his command so I wasn't allowed to call him father.

\- Let me guess. Emotional distance?

\- Exactly. I made fun of the theory training because it was like the Jedi's creed. An agent must not be blinded by anger. Nor hatred. —

\- Nor love, Amelia added, taking Alexandra's hand.

\- But it's over now, I am not an agent anymore.

\- Is that why you were crying earlier?

\- Not really. It's just… a stupid thing, Alexandra said as she stood to hide her embarrassment.

\- No, no. Tell me. Please?

Alexandra took out a passport from her trousers' pocket and gave it to Amelia. The Queen frowned.

\- What? Amelia asked confused.

\- For security and confidentiality reasons, active agents don't have official papers with them or just the false identity their working under. Since I am 18 I never have had _my_ papers with my real name on it. Dennis gave it to me before you came to us and I was just a bit… overwhelmed, Alexandra explained shyly.

Amelia stoop up and looked at the passport with a small smile.

\- I'm afraid your passport is not valid though, the Queen said.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, not understanding the Queen's implication.

\- That's funny really, Amelia added playfully. You came here pretending to be a French noble and you become one in the end.

Alexandra was more and more confused so Amelia came next to her and pointed at the name.

\- You will have to change it. This is not your complete name. I've made you a Knight of the Kingdome, therefore you have been ennobled. You are now Alexandra Vendôme of Genovia, Amelia said proudly.

\- Am I, now? Alexandra said chuckling taking the passport to put it back in her pocket.

This sweet sound gave goose bumps to Amelia and she shivered slightly. Apart from her children, the red head was the most beautiful person Amelia had ever seen.

\- You cold? Alexandra asked, concerned.

\- It's a bit chilly, Amelia lied.

\- Let's go back inside, Alexandra said putting a hand around her shoulder to keep the Queen warm.

\- So, care to explain why Tom told me himself he was head of security whereas Dennis said there was a misunderstanding about it? Amelia asked tentatively, looking away as they were walking slowly back to the castle.

\- Well, that's the other thing I needed to talk to you about, Alexandra said hesitantly. I'm going back to London first thing in the morning.


	12. Chapter 11

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

 **Chapter 11**

Amelia laughed wholeheartedly. She was sure she was looking like a mad woman but it was better than crying in a foetal position.

\- This is a joke, right? She asked trying to catch her breath.

\- No… Mia I'm sorry, it's just that I need to—

\- MIA! Helen called from the top of the main entrance stairs. Come quick! Your grandmother isn't feeling well.

Alexandra and Amelia looked at each other worriedly and ran, the Queen holding her dress in a wrinkle mess to let her legs move freely.

Clarisse had been taken away from the ballroom. A little group composed of the closest family and friends was gathered in a small lounge, Joseph and Dr Esteve at Clarisse's side. Amelia was panicking when she passed by the guests in the ballroom, all wearing long faces. When she reached the doorway of the lounge, a gloved hand on her belly prevented her from going farther, and a body was lightly pressed against her back.

\- Wait! Alexandra hushed to her ear. Breath Mia. With me. In and out, slowly.

Amelia felt the rising and falling of the chest behind her and copied the movement, trying to calm her shaking breath. Helen saw them and came closer. Alexandra tried to remove her hand but Amelia, feeling it, put quickly her hand on it to keep it in place. She wasn't ready to let go.

\- She just fainted. She's conscious now don't worry and Dr Esteve is taking her tension. I think it's the after-effects of all that stress, Helen said trying to reassure her daughter.

\- Breath Mia, Alexandra soothed in her ear. She's okay now.

Then Alexandra let her go, but Amelia didn't release her hand before getting closer to her grandmother who was settled comfortably on the sofa. Dr Esteve told them she needed to rest as her tension was quite low and he gave the family some privacy. Joseph was very pale, kneeling by his wife's side, holding firmly her hand. Amelia had never seen him like that.

\- I forbid you to leave me, do you hear me? He whispered to his wife with a desperate voice.

It was the saddest and the most beautiful scene Amelia could witness. She couldn't help but look at Alexandra and she cried silently. Both women understood that Joseph words were the ones Amelia wanted to scream. Alexandra fought the urge to take the Queen in her arms, to tell her that she wasn't leaving her. Clarisse held a hand in the air to her grand-daughter that Amelia took immediately.

\- I'm sorry darling, I scared you for nothing.

\- You're not nothing grandma, Amelia said in a broken voice.

\- I'm feeling better now, don't worry, Clarisse reassured. Alexandra?

The red head came closer, Joseph gesturing her to take his place. She did, worried to not know what to expect from the Dowager Queen. Amelia joined Joseph and the older man took her in her arms, wiping away her tears. Clarisse looked intently at Alexandra, then she lowered her eyes at the Latin inscription and ran a finger on it before looking back in her eyes.

\- You will for her, won't you? Clarisse asked.

Alexandra swallowed the lump in her throat and had to clench her jaw to hold back her tears.

 _\- Ad vitam aeternam_ your Highness, she answered with a nod.

Joseph and Amelia frowned, not understanding what they were talking about. Amelia was now curious to take a better look at the inscription. Clarisse decided to stand up, helped by Alexandra.

\- Enough of that, Clarisse declared. There is a party to enjoy.

\- Take it easy grandma, please, Amelia begged.

\- Of course darling. Now come on.

They all went back to the ballroom and the guests were relieved to see the Dowager Queen on her two feet. Trevor rushed at his sister.

\- Mia, I need help, there's nothing Mathilda and I can do to calm Izzie and Fred, he said, frustrated.

\- They saw Clarisse fainting, Helen explained.

\- Oh! Come on Trev, she said taking her brother's hand.

Amelia gave an apologetic look at Alexandra, but the red head smiled tenderly and waved a hand pressing her to go.

* * *

It took some time to calm the children. Amelia, Trevor and Mathilda came back in the ballroom so Isabel and Frederic could see by themselves that super gram was fine. Clarisse was reasonable and went to bed at her great-grandchildren time, taking time to tuck them in with Amelia.

Finally, once her mother's duty done, she could relax a bit and hoped to find Alexandra to finish their previous conversation. She groaned internally when she saw Cristobal coming to her with a beaming face. She felt bad for the poor man and his expectations. Right before Cristobal could say or do anything, Dennis took her in his arms and made her dance in a rush.

\- My wife is about to corner you! He said in a hast. Don't let yourself be intimidated, she's all bark but no bite.

And just like that he left her as quickly as he came. Amelia chuckled at the warning, how discretely Dennis tried to do it. She looked at the people around her not seeing Jennifer, but she didn't see any glimpse of red hair either. Her guts told her to go upstairs, to the balcony. She was about to reach the stairs when Jennifer put herself before her. Amelia, startled at first, silently thanked Dennis for the warning. The petite woman did corner her and she was glaring at her with a sharp look. Amelia gulped.

\- I hope you're serious with my baby girl, Jennifer said firmly.

\- Of course I—

\- Because she is, Jennifer cut her. The fact that she left Mary speaks volume. I hope you understand that.

\- Yes Ma'am, Amelia answered with a small voice and widened eyes.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes, and hummed unpleasantly. Amelia felt perspiration on her forehead and wondered how someone so small could be that terrifying. It was almost mesmerizing. Jennifer was now walking slowly around her and Amelia felt like a trapped prey.

\- You surely understand, as a mother, that I only wish to see her happy and it's natural for me to be… concerned, about the person she wants to be with. My husband told me good things about you and I want to believe him, really, she stopped in front of Amelia and sighed dramatically.

Amelia trembled at the sigh and prayed her brain to find something proper to say. But it was too slow to cooperate.

\- Then I guess… Jennifer trailed, smirking proudly and Amelia held her breath. I guess my Alexandra could have done worse than a Queen.

Amelia took time to register the woman was not disapproving of her. The Queen chuckle her relief.

\- Thank you, Amelia breathed.

\- I think she's waiting for you, Jennifer said motioning her head towards the stairs.

Amelia smiled, inhaled deeply and climbed the stairs.

* * *

She was sure she would find her on the balcony. Even Alexandra's mother showed her the way upstairs. Amelia sighed and leaned against the railing, looking at the bright stars.

\- This is really beautiful, Alexandra's voice said behind the Queen.

Amelia smiled at the repeated situation they were in the first time they met and once again she turned to look at her.

\- Stunning, she replied.

\- Indeed, Alexandra breathed with a smile, leaning against the railing close to Amelia.

\- We should finish our conversation before someone else collapses.

\- Right, Alexandra chuckled. Where was I before your grandmother put on a show? She asked playfully.

\- Oh no, don't play coy! Amelia warned.

\- Okay, okay, Alexandra laughed. So, tomorrow I'm heading back to London because I need to take care of a few things personally. Tom will be the interim but it shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks.

\- Mary? Amelia asked quietly, looking away.

\- Amongst other things, yes. I need to get my things from our apartment. We've been living together for five years so… Alexandra confessed.

\- Oh. Of course. So you're really staying? Amelia asked with a bright smile.

-Well unless you've changed your mind—

\- Oh stop it and come here! Amelia cut her as she took her in her arms.

Amelia sighed in contentment while in each other's arms, her head nestled in Alexandra's neck. Her mom was right. Alexandra was staying, and she was the right one. Then she heard a familiar music and she smiled mischievously as she raised her head to look at Alexandra.

\- I think this is your "wedding waltz", she said playfully.

\- Of course you would remember that! Alexandra laughed.

\- You were so emotional about it. You were really convincing, you know.

\- I truly love Tchaikovsky and the Sentimental Waltz is such a gorgeous piece. Besides this is the first classical piece I've seen live. And yes, I cried, Alexandra admitted slightly blushing.

\- When did you find the time? Amelia asked, curious. I mean with your job…

\- It was work related. I was protecting another crowned head and he was going to this concert in Vienna. I was honestly annoyed by the idea of a full classical concert. I was 21 and I was a brat. But when the concert started I was overwhelmed and I did a poor job at watching over his surroundings this evening, she said in a chuckle. I was completely enthralled by the music. I fell in love with Tchaikovsky this evening.

Amelia was enthralled as well but by Alexandra. She was really beautiful talking about her love for the music, her uniform helping to complete the picture Amelia was admiring.

\- Can you keep your uniform? The Queen asked shyly.

\- Yes, I can, Alexandra chuckled. Ah the appeal of the uniform, it's too easy! She teased.

Amelia blushed but couldn't hide it nor her smile as she took a step back to fully look at Alexandra. She passed her index on the silvery Latin inscription. It said: _Ad vitam aeternam tueri servite_.

\- I get the first part but I'm not sure for the rest, Amelia said, frowning.

\- Protect and serve to eternal life.

Clarisse had said that Alexandra will. Amelia hold on the tears that were threatening to fall. Her grandmother was truly approving of them and from the sweet gesture she shared with Alexandra earlier, Amelia knew that Clarisse really liked the red head. Alexandra saw the emotion of the Queen and pulled her closer.

\- Like I said to your grandma, I will, you know. I'll do anything for you and for your kids, Alexandra whispered.

Amelia wanted to blame her for making her cry again. But it was tears of joy. She put both hands on Alexandra's face and looked at her intently, with all her love.

\- Although I'm sure you'll be a pain in my butt from time to time, the red head added jokingly. Like this evening and you wearing that dress.

\- You don't like it? Amelia asked innocently with a smirk. I may have pick up that dress for a certain purpose. Red is my favourite colour after all.

\- Oh you don't play fair my Majesty, Alexandra complained playfully, holding Amelia tighter until their bodies were pressed against each other.

\- I like the sound of that, Amelia chuckled, snaking a hand on the back of Alexandra's neck. I am yours, so don't you forget it. Majesty is just optional.

\- Me and thousands of people though.

\- But you're the only one allowed to kiss me, Amelia replied quietly with a small smile.

Amelia was leaning forward and they were just inches away, their breath mingling, but Alexandra's face became serious. When she looked in the red head's eyes, she saw fear. Amelia ran a thumb over her cheek, hoping the soft caress would tell Alexandra it was okay.

\- I'm scared. I'm terrified Mia, Alexandra confessed, closing her eyes leaning her forehead against Amelia's. You're not… I mean… If you realize you don't like it… And tomorrow I'll be gone so maybe we should wait…

\- Look at me, Amelia pressed and Alexandra complied with sad eyes. You're right. I won't like it, because I know I will love it. And I know you'll be gone tomorrow but I'd rather live missing your kisses than live in the ignorance of not knowing what it feels like to be kissed by you. You have no idea how much I want this, Amelia breathed desperately almost against the red head's lips.

This was enough encouragement for Alexandra to give in and she leaned forward to close the gap. She kissed her softly, tenderly and Amelia kissed her back with all her love. Who has deepened the kiss first would remain a mystery. In that moment, they didn't care. They couldn't. Too many stars behind eyelids. Too many butterflies doing somersault in their stomach. Amelia remembered her others first kisses and her foot lifting in the air. But this one was completely different. Amelia felt like floating. Something stupid came to her mind as she was overwhelmed by Alexandra's kiss; before being British, Alexandra was French so that would explain this hidden talent. They pulled apart, breathless.

\- Is that why it's called French kiss? Amelia asked dreamily, her eyes still closed. Because you really know what you're doing.

Alexandra chuckled and held her tighter.

\- It takes two to tango. Is it safe for you to stand? She asked softly.

Amelia opened her eyes, startled by the question. Then she realised her feet weren't on the ground. That would explain the floating sensation. Amelia felt too good to let go.

\- I'm not sure, Amelia said playfully. You're pretty good at sweeping me off my feet.

\- You haven't seen anything yet, Alexandra replied seductively.

\- Then you'll have to show me, Amelia whispered against her mouth.

\- Now that's a good idea. A very good idea, Alexandra breathed before kissing Amelia once again.


	13. Epilogue

**Thank you all for reading this story. All good things come to an end. Don't hesitate to leave reviews and spread the love!**

This story is based on the characters from _The Princess Diaries_ and are the property of Meg Cabot, and Walt Disney Company. No infringement intended.

Notes:

First of all, I would like to dedicate my work to the victims of Orlando, because I started to write this story that fateful night… What a sad coincidence. To you guys, wherever you are, with all my love.

Secondly, this is (or was, now) absolutely not my kind of work. A movie as The Princess Diaries wasn't my cup of tea to be honest (being an adult is quite annoying sometimes, especially when we stupidly think that we are too old for something), but I wanted to give it a try because of the duo Julie Andrews and Anne Hathaway. Despite their respective talent as actresses, I was still reluctant... Until the comment of a very honest and sweet father, also reluctant at first. So I watched it because of his comment and just like him I was pleasantly surprised by the story of the main character and its outcome in both movies. That's why I chose this story.

I know Disney is thinking about homosexuality and how to bring it delicately on big screen. I may be gay but as a writer I understand the difficulties behind such a decision, especially if it's for an animated movie (but that's another debate). I also know producers and writers want to make a third Princess Diaries movie. They probably are working on it already, without Garry unfortunately :'( …  
Because a gay lead character would be a huge and major step for Disney, I think a movie would be more accurate. So here is my attempt. If you want to contact Disney on my behalf, please let me know first ;)

Thank you so much for the sweet and encouraging messages and reviews, you guys really rock!

In the memory of Mr. Garry Marshall. He was a true talent and better than a director, he was a real entertainment's conductor.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **One year later, somewhere in Tuscany.**

Alexandra was driving, Amelia next to her and Isabel and Frederic sound asleep on the back seat.

\- Honestly it was a bad idea, Alexandra growled.

\- At least we agree on something! Amelia hissed.

\- We've talked about this Mia, I told you it would be like that. Really I don't understand you sometimes!

\- I just wanted to try something new! I don't understand you either because you promised me you knew where we were going and now… Amelia huffed loudly and turned her head to look away.

Alexandra was holding the steering wheel in a white knuckles grip, anger covering her whole face while a scowl was covering Amelia's.

\- This is ridiculous. We don't fit, Alexandra muttered.

Amelia looked at her for a moment and sighed deeply.

\- I think we should take a break, she said quietly to her fuming driving partner.

Alexandra took a minute before nodding. She pulled over to stop the car. She got out of the car and if it wasn't for the children sleeping like angels, she would have slammed the door. She just leaned against the car, arms crossed. Amelia needed to breathe deeply before going out and face Alexandra. She opened the door and whined audibly.

\- Oh God my legs!

Alexandra snorted at hearing Amelia's complaint. The Queen came before her and put both hands on the roof of the car on each side of Alexandra.

\- So you think it's funny? Amelia asked, tilting her head, a hint of threat in her voice.

\- Honestly? Yes, Alexandra laughed lightly. I mean look at us. We are too tall for a 1957's Fiat 500, this car is children sized for heaven's sake!

Amelia burst out laughing then pouted playfully.

\- But I wanted an authentic Italian car, she whimpered.

\- And I wanted to wander around the countryside and I lost us. So we're even, Alexandra replied with a smile.

\- Seal it with a kiss? Amelia asked with a grin.

\- As much as I want you to kiss me, I'd rather do it in the privacy of our room.

\- Oh come on! There's nothing but fields around us, Amelia whined.

\- You're worse than your children, you know that? Alexandra replied, amused.

\- Maybe I should order you, I am your Queen after all.

\- You would use your power shamelessly on me? Alexandra asked innocently.

\- Oh yes I would, Amelia smiled devilishly before kissing her slowly.

\- You are so bad my Majesty, Alexandra breathed between kisses.

Amelia chuckled and then little voices making sounds of disgust and giggling were heard from the car.

\- The voice of the reason, Alexandra laughed. We should get back on the road.

\- Yeah, and I will take care of the monsters, Amelia replied looking with narrowed eyes at her giggling children.

* * *

A few days later, Amelia, Alexandra and the kids were back at the palace, recounting their adventures and misadventures in Florence and in the Tuscan countryside. The next day Amelia and Alexandra were back to work and Charlotte almost dragged the Queen by the elbow to press her to go to her study.

\- I'm not that eager to go back to work Charlotte, Amelia said, amused, as she sat at her desk.

Charlotte didn't answer and put a tablet in front of the Queen. Amelia gapped with wide eyes.

\- Oh no no no no! She squeaked in panic. She's going to kill me!

\- I'm sure your grandmother won't go that far, Charlotte tried to reassure her.

\- Not grandma. Alex, Amelia winced.

The head of the security couldn't have a better timing when she rushed in the study out of breath.

\- We have a problem. I just chased a photographer out of the garden.

Charlotte and Amelia exchanged a worried look.

\- That won't be the first time, Amelia tried weakly.

\- He was taking pictures of me, Amelia, Alexandra pointed, annoyed.

The Queen groaned and pushed the tablet towards the red head. Alexandra took it and her face fell slowly.

\- I remember saying something about privacy, Alexandra said quietly.

\- You kissed me back! Amelia defended herself without conviction.

Alexandra huffed and put back the tablet on the desk and headed towards the door.

\- Where are you going? Amelia asked.

\- Out.

\- Alex—

Amelia couldn't finish what she wanted to say as the door was slammed forcefully. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Charlotte took delicately the tablet away from the Queen's desk and put a folder at its place.

\- I just need a few signatures, Charlotte said looking at her compassionately.

Amelia frowned slightly, trying to get her head back into work and she signed the documents in front of her.

\- Thank you, Charlotte said once it was done. The rest can wait. Now go get her.

\- Thanks, Amelia said in a chuckle. You're the best, she added as she got out.

* * *

Amelia knew her woman. When she was sad or annoyed Alexandra would take a ride with Ebony. But it was raining today, which meant she was trying to get rid of her bad mood in the fitness room. Amelia entered the room, closed the door and leaned on it. Alexandra stiffened a bit when she saw her but didn't stop her pull ups exercise. They remained silent for a few minutes, Amelia looking at her tenderly despite the clearly annoyed face of the red head.

\- Do you remember the first time I saw you doing that? Amelia asked softly.

Alexandra frowned and nodded.

\- I was a babbling mess, Amelia chuckled lightly as she was remembering. You were and you still are so sexy, she added shyly.

\- Flattery won't work, Alexandra replied, breathing heavily.

\- I know. You are as strong as you're fragile when it comes to children and I.

Alexandra stopped and got back on the ground, looking away from Amelia.

\- I know you hate it when there is nothing you can do to protect us and I know that you're worried about the kids right now.

\- They'll be back to school in a few weeks and they will have to face something they're not responsible for, Alexandra said quietly.

\- They'll be okay Alex.

Alexandra sighed deeply and ran a hand in her hair.

\- I'm worried about you though, Amelia added. You've never been… exposed like that before.

\- I don't care what they say about me, I'm more worried about you and the kids. I love you Mia but maybe I should step out from my responsibilities here, Alexandra said quietly.

Amelia had to close her eyes, hurt by Alexandra's words, even if deep inside she knew the red head would come up with an idea like that. Alexandra saw it and came closer to Amelia. When Amelia felt two hands on her waist, she took Alexandra's shirt in her fists.

\- Mia—

\- I love you, Amelia cut her. So much. Don't you dare leave me, she said weakly barely above a whisper, her eyes still closed and pulling at the shirt.

Alexandra felt her trembling and it was painful to see Amelia in such a distress state. She nudged her nose softly.

\- Is that an order? Alexandra asked with a small smile.

Amelia opened her eyes and was relieved to see the red head smiling so she couldn't help but smile back.

\- Yes. Yes, it is, Amelia breathed before leaning forward to kiss Alexandra.

* * *

They decide to not tell a thing about the picture even though people on social networks were going crazy, some disapproving but a lot more supporting the Queen. The next day, Charlotte begged Amelia to think about something to say, officially. But when the royal family got on the plane to San Francisco to visit Helen, Patrick and Trevor for the rest of the summer holiday, Amelia was still thinking. Alexandra knew that at the airport a horde of photographers would be waiting for them, so she doubled the numbers of security staff.

\- I don't understand why I have to absolutely make it official, Amelia huffed exasperated. I mean, the picture of us kissing against that car was quite obvious, wasn't it?

\- Of course your Majesty but people need to hear it from you, Charlotte replied carefully.

\- There will always be people to not approve of us, I don't think it's wise to answer to them, Amelia said.

\- I don't think Charlotte is talking about the disapproving people, Alexandra said.

\- Exactly. At some point the people supporting you will feel ignored, Charlotte added.

Amelia sighed and let her head fall on Alexandra's shoulder.

\- Okay, I will try to say something short and simple to the journalists at the airport.

Charlotte smiled and nodded before going back to her place. Alexandra patted Amelia's knee and kissed her head.

\- It'll be alright, Alexandra soothed her.

* * *

Long hours later, they were finally landing and Amelia and Alexandra have had some difficulties to wake up Isabel and Frederic. Charlotte rushed to them with a weird smile on her face and looked closely at the four of them.

\- Okay, you look great. Now brace yourself for impact and remember to smile, she said to them.

\- That much journalists? Alexandra asked in a wince.

\- Hum… We could say that, yes, Charlotte answered, embarrassed.

Amelia and Alexandra exchanged a worried look. They headed towards the exit and stopped at the open door with wide eyes. Alexandra was baffled by what she was seeing and instantly knew there wasn't enough security staff. Of course, journalists were here in a mass, flashing their camera as much as they could, but TV was here as well. Amelia and Alexandra were expecting that. The most surprising thing was the crowd behind the press. A lot of people came to greet them, chanting "long live the Queen", they had flags of Genovia and they were cheering and applauding even more when they saw the Queen, her kids and Alexandra at the top of the stairs.

Isabel took her mother's hand and held it tightly because she was a bit scared to see so much people. Frederic was rubbing his eyes still full of sleep as he was blinded by the flashes. He was grumpy and raised his arms at Alexandra for her to take him in her arms. Then he buried his head in the crook of her neck to prevent the non-stop flashes to blind him. Amelia looked at the two of them tenderly with a loving smile and she extended her free hand to Alexandra. The red head saw it and raised an eyebrow at the Queen.

\- You ready? Amelia asked softly with a genuine smile.

Alexandra smiled back and took her hand as people were cheering more loudly at the sweet gesture.

This was the picture the whole world had seen a few hours later. The little Prince securely settled in the red head arms, Isabel holding the Queen's hand and looking with a smile at the two women. And Amelia and Alexandra holding hands, looking at each other with all the love they had for each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
